Und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Jenseits des riesigen Eiswalls am nördlichen Rand taucht eine unheimliche, Jahrtausende alte Macht auf, deren Wirken fürchterliche Folgen für alle Einwohner von Westeros haben wird. Doch kaum jemand richtet den Blick Richtung Norden, denn eine Nachricht beherrscht sie alle: Der König reitet Richtung Norden!
1. Prolog

_**Und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein**_

„_Die Welt ist im Wandel,  
Ich spüre es im Wasser,  
Ich spüre es in der Erde,  
Ich rieche es in der Luft._

_Vieles was einst war ist verloren,  
da niemand mehr lebt, der sich erinnert._

…

_Und was nicht in Vergessenheit hätte geraten dürfe, _

_ging verloren. _

_Geschichte wurde Legende. _

_Legende wurde Mythos."_

_(Intro von „Herr der Ringe – die Gefährten")_

* * *

**Prolog**

Nirgends gibt es so viele Legende wie im Norden. Am Abend, wenn die Familie sich um ein Feuer wärmt, werden sie erzählt. Es fällt niemals schwer sich etwas auszudenken, denn der eiskalte Norden, hinter der Mauer, ist der Sitz der Magie. Die meisten Geschichten, die erzählt werden, beruhen auf wahrer Begebenheit.

Keine Legende ist dabei so gruselig und wahr, wie die von den Anderen. Einst, als Dunkelheit die Welt bedeckte, erschienen die Weißen Wanderer. Es waren groß, hagere Gestalten mit Haut so weiß wie Schnee. Ihre Rüstungen scheinen zu glänzen und ihre Farbe sich zu verändern, wenn der Träger sich bewegt. Sie tragen Langschwerter mit andersartigen Klingen, die im Mondlicht durchscheinend blassblau leuchten, wie eine kristallene Scherbe. Dünn, aber sehr hart. Sie sprechen eine fremdartige Sprache, die wie das Knacken von Eis klingt. Sie können auf Schnee gehen, ohne einzusinken. Ihre Rüstung kräuselt und wellt sich, wenn sie sich bewegen. Ihre Schwerter glänzen blässlich blau. Die Anderen bewegen sich blitzschnell. Das Kristallschwert kann die Eisenringe von Kettenhemden problemlos durchdringen.

Um sie zu schlagen, verbündeten die Menschen sich mit den Kindern des Waldes, obwohl sie doch einst Feinde gewesen waren. Alles was gut war – oder einfach nur Leben sich hatte – tat sich zusammen. Menschen, Kinder des Waldes, sprechende Tiere größer als Menschen, laufende Bäume, Riesen aus Fleisch und aus Stein. Ein großes Heer – das größte, das es in Westeros je gegeben hatte – marschierte gegen den Tod.

Ein Mann, der später viele verschiedene Namen haben sollte, wie der Letzte Held, führte das Heer an. Um die Weißen Wanderer schlagen zu können, zwang er die Zwerge ihm ein Schwert zu schmieden, das die Toten besiegen konnte. Es wurde das mächtigste Schwert von allen geschaffen. In einem Verfahren, dass nur den Zwergen bekannt war, schufen sie ein Schwert aus einem Metall, das härter war als valyrischer Stahl und verzierten es mit Drachenglas und Gold. In das Gold webten sie einen Fluch – weil der Mann sie bedroht hatte – sodass es dem Träger nur Leid bringen sollte. Der Letzte Held wusste nicht, dass das Schwert verflucht war und zeigte es voller Stolz seiner Gemahlin. Aber das Schwert dürstete nach Blut. Der Letzte Held wollte es nur seiner Frau zeigen, um es bewundern zu lassen, doch der Fluch führte seine Hand. Er stach seiner Frau durch das Herz und das Schwert nährte sich von ihrem Blut. Voller Entsetzen über seine Tat, warf er es ins Feuer. Aber das Schwert machte das Feuer nichts aus. Es glühte nur unheilvoll. Daher zog der Letzte Held es voller Tränen wieder hinaus und schwor – als es in die Scheide zurück steckte – das er es nur wieder ziehen würde, zu einem einzigen Zweck. Um zu töten.

Am Ende der langen Nacht führte der Letzte Held das Heer an, zog sein Schwert und tötete damit den Anführer der Weißen Wanderer, den Nachtkönig. Aber das Schwert war verflucht und es bekam diesmal nur kaltes Blut. So verfluchte es den Träger selbst und schickte ihn zur Ruh. Zu einer ewigen Ruhe. Das Feuer des Letzten Helden erlosch und er wurde zu Eis. Das Schwert nahm jemand anderes an sich und wurde über die Jahrtausende vergessen, obgleich es dem Träger nie Glück brachte.

Brandon der Starke, erbaute die große Mauer, um Westeros vor der erkalteten Gefahr im Eis zu schützen. Später würde man ihn daher eher Brandon den Erbauer nennen. Seine Männer schwuren einen Eid, um die Wache bis zum Ende ihres Lebens zu halten. Alle halfen dabei. Ebenso wurde eine Burg gebaut, wo erneut eine Armee gesammelt werden konnte, wenn die Weißen Wanderer wieder auftauchten. Dazu schwor Brandon Stark, dass er und seine Familie es nie vergessen würden und für alle Zeit in der Burg wachen würden. Die Kinder des Waldes nutzten ihre Magie, um den Schwur zu verstärken und banden ihn an die Stärke der Mauer. Immer sollte ein Stark über die Burg wachen.

Da es keine Schrift gab, nur Runen, schrieb sich eine Familie das Versprechen in die Rüstung hinein. Frauen bestickten die Wappen. Überall in Westeros vergraben sie Erinnerungen an die Tage der Langen Nacht und die Schrecken, die sie barg.

Denn eine rote Seherin sagte, dass es das Schicksal der Welt war, dass Dinge sich wiederholten und das eines Tages die Lange Nacht wieder über die Menschen kommen würde. Dann würde ihr einst strahlender Held im Eis wieder erwachen und den Tod über die Welt bringen. Die Seele des Letzten Helden aber war gestorben und sie schickte sie auf eine Reise, sodass sie eines Tages zurückkommen würde. Die wahre Wiedergeburt des Letzten Helden würde dann erneut ein Heer zusammen tragen und seine Flammen gegen das Eis schlagen, bis er selbst das Eis war und ruhen würde. So ist der Lauf der Welt. Ein ewiger Kreislauf in dem wir alle leben.

In Essos steht in den Büchern geschrieben, dass der Azor Ahai im langen Sommer wieder auftauchen wird. Angekündigt durch einen blutigen Stern. In Geschichten am Abendfeuer im Norden erzählt man sich, dass die lange Nacht angekündigt wird, wenn die Dämonen in das Land einfallen und die Götter schweigen werden. So beginnt es von Neuem.

* * *

Anmerkungen:

Dieses Crossover stammt von einer älteren Idee von mir. Dennoch wollte ich es erfüllen, da viele interessante Konflikte darin zu finden sind. Es spielt ausschließlich in der Welt von Eis und Feuer, auch wenn die Magie und Geschichte um vieles erweitert wurde mit Elementen von beispielsweise Herr der Ringe, Prinzessin Mononoke, Merlin, aber auch alten Legenden aus unserer Welt, wie der Nordischen Mythologie und den Wikinger-Kult. Elemente, das bedeutet nicht, dass auf einmal ein Ring in das Feuer von Mordor geworfen werden muss. Vielleicht, dass einige Wesen jetzt auch in Westeros existieren, denn ich arbeite ein paar Dinge, besonders in Bezug auf Kultur und Tradition, aus.

Die Charaktere von Tribute von Panem, wurden in die Geschichte und Häuser von Westeros eingearbeitet. Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, als würden sie alle nach ihrem Tod in einer neuen Welt wiedergeboren sein. Einige Charaktere werdet ihr vielleicht nicht erkennen und ihr denkt sie sind OCs. Fragt einfach nach. Im größten Teil, wird es nicht so sein. Ich werde auch immer wieder ein paar Hinweise und Erklärungen hinunter schreiben und Gründe aufführen, wieso ich mich für etwas entschieden habe.

Es ist das Spiel der Throne. Daher werden Charaktere, die sonst gestorben sind vielleicht wieder sterben oder sie werden leben und Charaktere, die eigentlich überlebt hätten, werden wieder überleben oder vielleicht diesmal sterben. Ich werde es nicht vorher verraten.

Paare und Charaktere, die für die Geschichte wichtig sind, werde ich nach und nach hinzufügen, wenn sie relevant sind. Sonst werdet ihr euch einfach überraschen lassen.


	2. Der Winter naht

**Kapitel 1: Der Winter naht**

* * *

**Eddard Stark I**

„_Vor langer, langer Zeit, bedeckten unendliche Wälder das Land. Darin wohnten seit alters her die Geister von Göttern und Dämonen." (Aus dem Film Prinzessin Mononoke)_

* * *

**Wolfswald, 298 n. A. E.**

Nachdem seine Söhne die Schattenwölfe gefunden hatten, sollte die Rückreise nach Winterfell ereignislos verlaufen. Für einen Tag hatte es bereits genug Unheil gegeben. So hatte er gedacht.

Ein Geräusch war zu hören und die Pferde schreckten alle zurück. Sie witterten etwas. „Was ist das?", rief Theon besorgt.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Schattenwolf", meinte Ser Rodrik und wandte sich an ihn: „Das Männchen womöglich. Der Vater der Welpen."

Bevor Ned antworten konnte, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme: „Es ist kein Schattenwolf." Aus einem anderen Teil des Waldes trat ein großer Junge vor. Galeron, sein zweiter Sohn. Er war größer als Robb, obwohl er ein Jahr jünger war. Sein Sohn Gale erinnerte Ned immer ein wenig an Brandon, aber nur vom Äußeren her und seinem leichten Charme. Sonst war Gale nur wenig temperamentvoll, eher ruhig, ernst und pflichtbewusst.

„Wir verfolgen es schon seit ein paar Tagen", erzählte Gale ihnen. Wir. Das bedeutete… Auf einem Baum sah er Katniss auf einen oberen Ast stehen. Aber er hatte sie erst bemerkt, nachdem sie sich bewegt hatte. Sie sprang herunter, aber bevor er Angst haben konnte, drehte sie sich mit den Füßen um den unteren Ast, machte eine Luftrolle und landete galant auf ihren Füßen. Ernst blickte sie zu ihnen auf und meinte: „Es ist nicht menschlich."

„Nicht menschlich?", fragte Bran entsetzt.

Gale runzelte die Stirn und sah in den Wald hinein. „Auch nicht tierisch", sagte er. „Ihr solltet besser nach Winterfell zurückkehren."

Seine Kinder, die ihm sagten, er und seine Gefolgschaft sollten sich in Sicherheit bringen. Die beiden verblüfften ihn mit ihrer Art immer wieder. Es hörte sich nicht gut an. Etwas das weder menschlich, noch tierisch war, konnte es gar nicht geben. Und wenn doch, würde er sie sicher nicht damit alleine lassen.

„Da. Es kommt", warnte Gale und Ned zuckte zusammen. Nicht wegen der Warnung, sondern weil Katniss einen lauten Pfiff machte.

Ein Dammis kam herbei, ein großes rotes Reittier. Zumindest Katniss nutzte es als Reittier. Sie zog einen Pfeil und spannte ihn auf ihrem Bogen.

Auf einmal kam das ungeheuerlichste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte, aus dem Wald heraus. Es war riesig, hatte rote Augen, hatte vier… sechs… nein, acht Beine und… es schien als bestand sein Körper aus schleimigen Würmern, die… sie ätzten das Gras unter ihn weg. Und es kam auf sie zu!

„Es ist ein Dämon!", rief Gale laut und zog sein Schwert.

Neds Wachen dagegen waren erst wie zu Stein erstarrt. Sie schienen sich nicht bewegen zu können. Er selbst wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Was? Ein Dämon?" Seine Wachen gerieten aus der Starre in Panik.

Der Dämon brüllte! Er schrie und die Würmer auf ihn schienen zu springen und entblößten einen riesigen Eber. So groß wie Ned ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich dreimal so groß, wie der größte Eber, den er je gesehen hatte. Aber diese Würmer fielen zurück und machten aus ihm wieder die unheilvolle Gestalt.

Dann kam es auf sie zu!

„Lauft weg!", schrie Katniss ihnen zu. Aber keiner schien sich zu bewegen.

Da landete ein Pfeil zwischen ihnen. Brans Pony reagierte als erstes, dann alle anderen. Sie ritten zur Seite, wodurch der Dämon an ihnen vorbei lief. Direkt auf Gale und Katniss zu!

„NEIN! GALE! KATNISS!", schrie er entsetzt. „SPANNT DIE PFEILE, MÄNNER!"

Aber bevor jemand seinem Befehl Folge leisten konnte, sprang Katniss bereits auf ihr Dammis und Gale auf sein Pferd, das direkt zu ihm gelaufen kam und die beiden galoppierten weg. Neben den Dämon, davor. Es war viel zu nah!

„FOLGT IHNEN!"

Ned spornte als erstes sein Pferd an und verfolgte sie. Seine Kinder durften nicht durch dieses Monster sterben! Er konnte das nicht zulassen! So schnell, wie er wohl noch nie geritten war, eilte er mit seinem Pferd hinterher. Aber es schien nie genug zu sein. Er holte sie einfach nicht ein.

„ES LÄUFT AUF WINTERFELL ZU!", hörte er Gale schreien und Neds Augen weiteten sich panisch. Tatsächlich! Es nahm nicht den Waldweg, aber die Richtung brachte ihn nach Winterfell. Gale schrei zu ihnen nach hinten: „SEID VORSICHTIG! ES IST VERFLUCHT! LASS EUCHT NICHT VON IHM BERÜHREN!"

Es war verflucht? Dann lasst ab, wollte Ned schreien, aber stattdessen hörte er Katniss Stimme, die neben dem Dämon ritt: „ICH BITTE DICH, BESÄMPFTIGE DEINEN ZORN! WAS DU AUCH SEIN MAGST, GOTT ODER DÄMON, BITTE LASS UNS IN FRIEDEN!"

Auf einer Lichtung, einer großen Wiese, schienen nur Gale und Katniss noch mit ihm mithalten zu können. Sie anderen fielen zurück. „HALT AN! VERSCHONE UNSERE STADT UND UNSERE BURG!", schrie Gale dem Ungeheuer zu. „ZURÜCK! HALT AN!"

Aber das Ding hörte nicht auf seine Kinder und raste immer weiter auf Winterfell zu. Katniss nahm einen Pfeil und schoss ihn auf den Dämon zu. Ned sah wie der Pfeil sein Ziel fand, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo sie getroffen hatte. Aber das Ding blieb stehen, zog sich zusammen und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nach Schmerzen klang.

Dann brach es aus! Teile davon, die wie Arme aussahen schossen in alle Richtungen auf sie zu. Gale und Katniss duckten sich, ritten davon, aber eine Hand erwischte ihn am Arm. Er wollte ihn wegziehen, sah dabei wieder den Eber unter dem Gewürm. Auch sah er wie Katniss einen weiteren Pfeil abfeuerte. Auf sein Auge! Sie hatte bereits sein anderes Auge getroffen. Jetzt das zweite. Danach verließ das Zeug seinen Arm.

Unheilvoll schmolz das Zeug auf dem Eber und als Gale und Katniss sicher näher heran wagten und von ihren Reittieren abstiegen, taten sie es langsam auch. Wobei… Ned fiel mehr von seinem Pferd, als dass er abstieg. Der Schmerz war überwältigend und verzweifelt hielt er sich den Arm. Gale kam zu ihm gelaufen. Er zog seine Feldflasche heraus, zog den Korken mit den Zähnen heraus und schüttete das Wasser dann über seinen Arm. Die Wunde war bereits zu sehen, weil sein Ärmel weggeätzt wurden war. Unheilvoll schimmerte sie ihm in blauviolett entgegen.

Der Eber fiel jetzt um und all die Würmer verflüssigten sich und zogen in den Boden ein, wobei sie das Gras wegätzten.

Katniss ging zu dem Ungeheuer, dass jetzt wirklich nichts mehr, als ein Dämon zu sein schien. Sie verbeugte sich vor ihm. „Oh, du Gott des Zorns und des Hasses, der du keinen Namen hast", sagte Katniss ehrfürchtig und verneigte sich immer wieder vor ihm. „Ich verneige mich vor dir. Hier, wo du gefallen bist, sollst du ein Grabhügel und die Bestattungsriten erhalten. Gehe in Frieden und verschone uns mit deinem Hass."

Zu allem Entsetzen – das Ned heute gesehen und erlebt hatte – begann das Ding auch noch zu sprechen: „Verabscheuungswürdige Kreaturen! Ihr sollt meinen Zorn spüren und meinen Hass teilen." Nach seinen Worten, verätzte sein eigenes Fleisch von ihm, verflüssigte sich und ließ nur sein Knochengerüst zurück. Es starb und der Geruch war bestialisch.

Fassungslos sahen sie die Überreste an.

„Vater", hörte er Bran schreien, der weinend auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Aber Gales Stimme hielt ihn an: „Bran, nicht!" Sein Sohn stoppte seine Bewegung. „Du darfst ihn nicht anfassen", sagte Gale ihm und blickte in die Runde. „Die Wunde ist verflucht. Niemand darf sie berühren."

„Aber…", begann Ser Rodrik zu stammeln. „Was bedeutet das?"

Seine Tochter drehte sich zu ihnen um, sah erst allen in die Augen und letztendlich auch ihm selbst. „Es bedeutet, dass du sterben wirst."

* * *

**Robb Stark I**

„_Die Dinge sind nicht immer das, was sie zu sein scheinen, der erste Eindruck täuscht viele. Und nur die Klugheit einiger weniger nimmt wahr, was so gründlich verborgen schien." (Der römische Dichter Phaedrus)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

„Ich hab hier die Festkleidung von Cinna", meinte Gale, als er eintrat und den Stapel auf einem Tisch legte. „Mutter will dass wir sie anziehen."

Robb selbst war gerade unter dem Messer des Barbiers. Sie alle mussten dadurch, bis auf Gale. Der rasierte immer sein Gesicht und hielt seine Haare viel kürzer als sie anderen.

„Warum ist eure Mutter so erpicht darauf, dass wir uns so rausputzen für den König?", fragte Jon. Es war allerdings Theon, der darauf antwortete: „Das gilt der Königin, wetten? Ich hörte sie hat einen geschmeidigen Nerz."

„Ich hörte, der Prinz sei ein recht royaler Zipfel", warf Robb ein. Theon grinste: „Stellt euch die vielen Südländerinnen vor, in den er seinen recht royalen Zipfel schiebt."

Der Barbier schien fertig zu sein, denn er klopfte ihn auf die Schulter, nachdem er Robbs Gesicht abgetastet hatte. „Na los, Tommy, scher ihn gründlich", meinte Robb und klopfte Jon auf die Schulter. „Er mochte noch kein Weib so sehr, wie die eigenen Haare."

Theon und er lachten über seinen eigenen Witz, aber Gale war ernst und erzählte ihnen: „Es gibt Gerüchte aus dem Süden, dass die Grausamkeit der Königin nur mit ihrer Eitelkeit gleichzusetzen ist und der Kronprinz soll ein sadistisches Monster sein. Als Kind hat er mal den Bauch einer Katze aufgeschlitzt, um zu sehen, ob da wirklich Junges drin waren. Hinter hübschen Gesichtern verstecken sich die größten Monster und die Lennisters sind für ihre Unbarmherzigkeit berühmt. Nehmt euch lieber in acht mit euren Worten."

Erstaunt sah Robb seinen Bruder an. Es schien immer, als wüssten Gale und Katniss über alles Mögliche bescheid. Immer wiesen sie auf grausige Details hin und nahmen nie ein Blatt vor dem Mund. Besonders Mutter gefiel das nicht.

Der Humor in Robb verflog und er sprach ein Teil dessen aus, was er fühlte: „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso sie ausgerechnet jetzt hierher kommen müssen. Maester Plutarch hat Katniss' Worte bestätigt. Vater stirbt und wir alle müssen damit zurechtkommen. Jetzt sollen wir uns aufpolieren und scherzen, weil der König nach siebzehn Jahren beschließt seinen alten Freund zu sehen? Das ist doch krank."

Gale sah so verbissen aus wie er. Anscheinend hatte sein Bruder genauso gedacht wie er. Theon und Jon wirkten bei der Erinnerung betroffen. Vielleicht war es anders für sie, aber Robb musste ständig daran denken. Wenn sein Vater starb, dann würde er zum Lord von Winterfell werden, zum Wächter des Nordens.

Jetzt wo es vor ihm lag, konnte er nicht sagen, dass er sich danach sehnte. Es setzte den Tod seines Vaters voraus und wenn es möglich wäre, dann würde er für alle Zeit auf diese Titel verzichten, wenn es das Leben seines Vaters retten würde.

Am Tag der Ankunft stand Robb aufgereiht mit seinen Geschwistern an der Seite seiner Eltern, als die Nachricht die Runde ging, dass der König nahte. Robb staunte, als Katniss sich einreihte. Sie trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose, darüber ein graues Hemd das mit silbernen Nähten einen brüllenden Kopf eines Schattenwolfs zeigte und darum, trug sie einen Mantel, wie sie alle. Mit weißem Fell. Ihre Haare waren anders geflochten als sonst. An den Seiten waren sie eng an die Kopfhaut nach hinten geflochten und ihre oberen Haaren in einem komplizierten Styl ebenfalls, sodass sie hinten offen aussahen. Seine Schwester sah wunderschön aus. Eindrucksvoll, wie eine Kriegerin.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst ein Kleid tragen, Katniss", wies Mutter sie zurecht. Katniss verdrehte die Augen – wie es oft bei Mutters Bemerkungen tat – und antwortete: „Und ich habe „ja, ja" geantwortet. Jetzt stehen wir hier."

Mutter und Katniss hatten sich noch nie gut verstanden. Aber es schien, als wäre es in den letzten Jahren zu einer Feindschaft ausgeartet. Robb tat das, was er immer tat. Er sah weg.

„Sansa, wo ist deine Schwester?", fragte Mutter nach Arya. Aber Sansa zuckte nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern. Wie sollte man auch wissen, wo Arya sich mal wieder rumtrieb?

Doch irgendwann kam sie angelaufen. Als die Gefolgschaft des Königs bereits hinein ritt. Vater hielt sie auf: „Hey, hey, hey! Was willst du denn damit?" Vater nahm ihr den Helm ab, worüber sie fast alle schmunzeln mussten. Besonders als Arya bedrückt nach unten sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen, als sie an Katniss vorbei ging, um sich einzureihen. Arya hatte Katniss schon immer bewundert. „Weg da!", verlangte sie von Bran und schubste ihn praktisch beiseite. Robb unterdrückte den Drang den Kopf zu schütteln.

Ritter ritten hinein und missfallend beobachtete Robb, wie Sansa und dieser rotgekleidete Junge – der wahrscheinlich der Prinz war – sich ein Lächeln teilten. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster seiner kleinen Schwester zu nahe kam.

Hinter einer königlich aussehenden Kutsche kam der enttäuschendste Anblick von allen hinein geritten. Ein fetter Mann mit einer Krone. Vor dem verneigte Vater sich und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Robb, wie der König sowohl Hilfe, als auch einen Hocker brauchte, um von seinem Pferd herunter zu kommen.

Sogleich ging der König zu Vater und winkte ihn hoch. Vater stand auf und sie konnten sich wieder erheben.

„Majestät", grüßte Vater den Mann. Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile an, bevor der König sagte: „Du bist fett geworden."

Sprachlos sahen sie alle den fetten König an. War das sein ernst? Vater wies mit seinen Augen auf die Wampe hin und dann lachte der König, wie auch Vater und die beiden umarmten sich herzlich.

„Cat", grüßte er dann auch Mutter und umarmte sie kurz. „Majestät." Der König wuschelte kurz über Rickons Haare, bevor er zu Vater sagte: „Neun Jahre! Warum sehe ich dich nicht? Wo zur Hölle steckst du?"

„Ich hüte den Norden für euch, Majestät", antwortete Vater, während ein kleiner blonder Junge und ein blondes Mädchen aus der Kutsche ausstiegen, hinter ihnen kam eine wunderschöne Frau heraus, in Gold und Rot gekleidet – die Königin. „Winterfell ist euer."

„Wo ist der Gnom?", hörte er Arya fragen. Sansa antwortete ihr bissig: „Hältst du wohl die Klappe."

„Wen haben wir denn da? Du musst Robb sein", meinte der König und sie schüttelten einander die Hand. „Galeron", sagte er, als er zu Gale kam und auch sie schüttelten einander die Hand.

Als er an Katniss vorbei kam, erstarrte er. „Lyanna", flüsterte er, während Katniss ihm ungerührt entgegen sah. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihn zu verbessern. Gale runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen, wobei er mit Robb einen Blick austauschte. Anscheinend gefiel Gale etwas daran nicht und Robb empfand es ebenso.

Irgendwann löste der König sich aus seiner Starre und ging weiter. „Du bist aber eine Hübsche", sagte er über Sansa, die sich darüber freute. Dann fragte er Arya: „Und dein Name ist?" „Arya." Bei Bran staunte er gespielt. „Oh. Zeig uns deine Muskeln." Bran zeigte seinen noch schmächtigen Arm. „Aus dir wird ein Soldat."

Aryas Geplapper lenkte Robb wieder ab. „Das ist Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder der Königin." Sofort sah Robb nach vorn zu dem goldhaarigen Mann, der seinen Helm abgenommen hatte. Ihn klappte beinah der Mund auf. Schnell schaute er nach hinten in die zweite Reihe, wo Finnick Odair stand, das Geschworene Schild seiner Schwester Sansa. Sie sahen fast gleich aus. „Hältst du bitte die Klappe", fauchte Sansa dagegen.

Die Königin kam zu ihnen und hielt erwartungsvoll ihre Hand zu Vater hoch. Vater küsste ihren Handrücken und grüßte: „Meine Königin." Robb fand ihr Lächeln nicht im Geringsten charmant. „Meine Königin", sagte Mutter mit einem tiefen Knicks.

Bevor sie anderen die Königin begrüßen konnten, verlangte der König zu Vater: „Bring mich zu deiner Krypta. Ich will ihnen meinen Respekt zollen."

„Wir reiten seit einem Monat, Liebster", wies die Königin hin. „Die Toten können doch wohl warten."

„Ned", verlangte der König und Vater folgte.

* * *

**Robert Baratheon I**

„_Gestern liebt ich, heute leid' ich: morgen sterb' ich. Dennoch denk' ich heut' und morgen gern an gestern." (Aus einem Gedicht von dem deutschen Dichter Gotthold Ephraim Lessing)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Sobald sie unten in der Krypta waren, bat Ned: „Erzähl mir von Jon Arryn."

„Es ging ihn blendend und dann…" Er erinnerte sich an die plötzliche Krankheit genau. Die ganze Zeit hatte er bei Jon am Bett gesessen. „Brannte es sich durch ihn hindurch. Was immer es war." Wehmütig dachte Robert an Jon und seine eigene Kindheit bei ihm auf Hohenehr zurück. „Ich liebte diesen Mann."

„Das taten wir beide", fügte Ned hinzu.

„Dir musste er nie viel beibringen, aber mir… Weißt du noch, wie ich mit sechzehn war?" Lachend dachte er an die gute, alte Zeit zurück. „Alles was ich tun wollte, war Schädel spalten und Mädchen vögeln. Er hat mir gezeigt wo es lang ging."

Fragend sah Ned ihn an und das „Ja?" hatte einen seltsamen Klang. „Sieh mich nicht so an", meinte Robert. „Das ich nicht gehorcht habe, war nicht seine Schuld."

Beide blieben stehen und er sah seinen besten Freund an, den er wie einen Bruder liebte. „Ich brauche dich, Ned und zwar unten in Königsmund und nicht hier oben, wo du niemanden etwas nützt."

Ned sah zur Seite, aber Robert fuhr fort, mit seiner offiziellen Königsstimme sagte er: „Lord Eddard Stark, ich möchte euch zur rechten Hand des Königs ernennen."

Wie es bei Ned üblich war, weil er immer so unglaublich ehrenvoll und feierlich war, ging er auf die Knie: „Ich habe diese Ehre nicht verdient." Robert lachte: „Ich habe nicht vor dich zu ehren. Ich will dass du mein Königreich lenkst, während ich esse, trinke und mich vorzeitig in die Gruft hure. Verdammt Ned, steh auf." Auf seine Aufforderung, tat sein Freund das. „Du hast mir geholfen den Eisernen Thron zu erobern. Jetzt hilf mir das verdammte Ding zu halten. Wir waren dafür gemacht gemeinsam zu herrschen. Wenn deine Schwester noch lebte, wären wir durchs Blut verbunden."

Wehmütig dachte er an Lyanna zurück. Endlich hatte er zu ihr wieder ein Bild. Neds älteste Tochter spukte vor seinem geistigen Auge herum. Sie war so schön wie der Wald, wie die Jagd selbst. Die Schönste aller Frauen-

„Dazu ist es nicht zu spät", endschied Robert. „Ich habe einen Sohn. Du hast eine Tochter. Wir verbinden unsere Häuser."

Entschlossen trat Robert an seinem Freund vorbei, weiter hinein in die Gruft.

„Du meinst Katniss", begann Ned endlich zu antworten. „Sie ist-" „Das Ebenbild von Lyanna. Als wäre Lyanna wiedergeboren." „Katniss ist nicht wie Lyanna. Sie sieht weder so aus, noch haben sie einen ähnlichen Charakter", widersprach Ned ihm. „Meine Tochter ist… mehr wie ich."

„Dann wird sie eine gute Braut für meinen Sohn machen." „Robert-" „Mein Sohn kann sich durch eine solche Schönheit geehrt fühlen", befand Robert fast neidisch. „Dann werden wir endlich Brüder sein."

„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen", lenkte Ned ein. „Aber sie ist kein einfaches Mädchen, das sich einfach fügen wird." Genau wie Lyanna. Joffrey würde seinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Die wilden Mädchen waren immer noch die besten.

Endlich kamen sie zu Lyannas Statur. Ned wies mit seiner Hand darauf hin. Ehrfürchtig blieb Robert davor stehen und sah zu ihr hoch. Er konnte sie nicht in dem steinerden Gesicht erkennen, aber hier war ihr Grab. Hier lag das einzige, was von ihr übrig geblieben war.

Robert nahm die Feder aus dem Mantel, die er für sie mitgebracht hatte. Von einem Vogel, den er selbst erlegt hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie in ihre ausgestreckte Hand, als könnte sie zerbrechen.

„Musstest du sie an einem solchen Ort begraben?", fragte er seinen ältesten Freund. „Sie sollte irgendwo auf einem Hügel liegen mit der Sonne und den Wolken über ihr."

„Sie war meine Schwester", antwortete Ned ihm. „Hier gehört sie her."

„Zu mir hat sie gehört", widersprach Robert bitter. Mit der Hand griff er zu ihrem Gesicht. „In meinen Träumen, töte ich ihn jede Nacht." „Und das habt ihr, Majestät", fügte Ned hinzu. „Die Targaryens sind weg."

Voller Zorn dachte Robert an die übriggebliebene Drachenbrut. „Einige sind noch übrig." Und wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam, dann würde er sie zerquetschen.

„Robert", holte Neds Stimme ihn aus dem Zorn zurück und er schaute wieder hinauf zu Lyanna. Oh, seine wunderschöne, wilde Lyanna, die von diesem Drachen geschändet wurden war. „Robert."

Langsam drehte Robert sich um. Er hatte gerade so gerne in seinen Erinnerungen geschwellt. Sein Freund sah ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir dienen kann, Robert", sagte sein Freund ihm. „Ich habe weniger Zeit auf der Erde als du."

Wie bitte? Ned würde wahrscheinlich hundert werden, weil er nicht trank und so vorbildlich lebte, wie Jon. Vielleicht nur achtzig, aber immerhin deutlich älter als der Durchschnitt.

Lachend sah er seinen Freund an. „Was für einen Blödsinn redest du da, Ned? Du wirst mich um mindestens fünfzig Jahre überleben und noch deine Urenkel auf dem Schoß haben."

Aber Neds Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich nicht einen Moment zur Fröhlichkeit. Stattdessen hielt er seinen rechten Arm nach vorne und zog den Ärmel davon zurück. Selbst aus den Metern Entfernung und in der Dunkelheit konnte Robert die Wunde erkennen.

Ungläubig trat er näher und betrachtete die blauviolette Wunde, die sich um Neds Arm schlängelte und offen aussah. „Die Wunde wird sich bis in meine Knochen hindurch arbeiten und mein Herz zum Stehen bringen", erzählte Ned ihm. „Dann werde ich sterben. Der Maester hat mir noch ein Jahr gegeben."

Als Robert sie beinah berührte, zog Ned seinen Arm zurück und deckte die Wunde wieder ab. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ein Dämon."

Robert wollte lachen, aber dann sah er, dass Ned keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. Sein Gesicht war steinernst.

„Es war einmal ein Eber gewesen. Aber dann wurde er ein Dämon. Meine Kinder – die sich besser mit den Alten Legenden und Monstern auskennen – meinen, dass er durch seinen Hass zerfressen wurde", erzählte Ned ihm. „Es war eine schwarze Substanz um ihn, wie Würmer, die sich durch ihn hindurch fraßen. Dasselbe kann jetzt wohl mir passieren, wenn ich mich meiner Wut hingebe." Ned sah ihn in die Augen. „Er kam aus den Norden und wollte Richtung Süden. Es geht allerlei Merkwürdiges im Norden vor sich. Hinter der Mauer. Dämonen tauchen immer mehr auf. Geflohene Grenzer von der Mauer behaupten, dass sie die Toten gesehen haben und die Wildlinge fliehen vor irgendwas in Scharen in den Süden."

Das war… Bei jedem anderen hätte Robert geglaubt er sei durchgedreht. Aber nicht bei Ned. Wenn er von alten Legenden sprach – mit dieser Wunde – dann musste es wahr sein. Etwas braute sich hinter der Mauer zusammen.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich dir doch hier im Norden mehr zu nutzen, als im Süden", meinte Ned. Dann sah er zu Boden. „Außerdem wollte ich das letzte Jahr gerne mit meiner Familie verbringen. Robb vorbereiten."

Natürlich. Das war absolut verständlich. Dennoch spürte Robert wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Erst Lyanna, dann Jon… nun auch noch Ned. War er verflucht? Alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten starben vor ihm.

Mit seiner Hand fasste er nach Neds Schulter. „Ich werde alles tun, um dich und deine Familie zu unterstützen."

Langsam nickte Ned. „Was ist mit Tauriel? Sie ist jetzt die Wächterin des Ostens. Wirst du ihr auch helfen?"

Ah, Jons Tochter. „Ich hab daran gedacht, ihr den Titel nicht zu geben", erzählte er seinen Freund. „Vielleicht sollte Jaime Lennister erst einmal den Titel tragen."

„Was? Robert, das kann nicht dein ernst sein", schimpfte Ned mit ihm. „Es ist Tauriels Erbe. Jon wollte es so. Außerdem ist Jaime Lennister ein Ritter der Königsgarde und nicht einmal ein Mann aus dem Grünen Tal. Das Erbgesetz ist eindeutig. Das war Jons Wille."

„Sie ist zu jung." Seine Worte hörten sich selbst leer an.

„Tauriel ist dreizehn Jahre alt und das intelligenteste Mädchen, dass ich kenne", widersprach Ned. „Sie ist bereit. Das hat Jon selbst gesagt."

Robert konnte seinem Freund nicht in die Augen sehen. „Sie ist ein Mädchen." „Robert, was soll das? Es ist schon lange entschieden wurden", argumentierte Ned heftig. „Jeder weiß, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Dennoch stimmten alle Lords des Grünen Tals für sie als Erbin, statt für ihren Bruder. Wie werden sie reagieren, wenn sie hören, dass der König ihr dieses Recht verwehrt und es einen Fremden gibt? Götter, Robert! Es heißt das Tal der Arryns! Du kannst ihr nicht ihr Erbe absprechen!"

„Verdammt!", fluchte Robert über die spukenden Worte seiner Frau. Sie hatte ihm eingeredet, dass Tauriel nicht bereit war. „Du bist todkrank und schaffst es immer noch mir ins Gewissen zu reden."

Erleichtert lachte Ned auf. „Was Recht ist, ist Recht, Robert." Dieser selbstgerechte…

* * *

**Sansa Stark I**

„_Weißt du eigentlich, dass du den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen hast? Du hast nur nie versucht, mein Herz zu öffnen." (Unbekannter Autor)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

„Wieso soll Katniss den Prinzen heiraten?", fragte Sansa verzweifelt. „Sie wird ihn nicht einmal mögen. Außerdem will sie keine Prinzessin sein."

Es war Eifersucht, die aus Sansa sprach, aber keine Missgunst. Katniss war ihr Vorbild. Nicht weil Sansa unbedingt kämpfen wollte. Aber Katniss war selbstbewusst, elegant und immer wunderschön. Oft wünschte Sansa sich, dass sie mehr wie Katniss aussah. Oft schaute sie sich im Spiegel an und fragte sich, wie sie mit dunklen Haaren aussehen würde und solch grauen ausdrucksstarken Augen.

Ihre Einwände waren nicht unangemessen. Keine Lüge. Jeder in Winterfell, eigentlich im ganzen Norden, wusste, dass Katniss die geborene Kriegerin war, die sich durch nichts aufhalten ließ. Mutter fand es schrecklich, aber ihre Proteste halfen nichts. Schon mit sechs Jahren wusste Katniss, wie sie an den Wachen vorbei kam und aus Winterfell in den Wald fliehen konnte, wo sie den Tag verbrachte und abends mit einer großen Jagdbeute zurück kam.

Nichts würde Katniss mehr hassen, als eine Prinzessin oder sogar Königin zu sein. Bei jeder Gelegenheit erwähnte Katniss wie sehr sie den Süden hasste. Sie trug selten Kleider, ritt gerne weg und verabscheute – nach eigener Aussage – alle Männer. Warum sollte dann Katniss mit den Prinzen verlobt werden und nicht sie?

„Katniss ist nun einmal älter", antwortete Mutter ihr. „Nur ein Jahr!" „Außerdem hat der König sie gewählt, weil sie ihn an Lyanna erinnert."

Sansa runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte natürlich die Geschichte von Lyanna. Robert hatte für sie einen Krieg geführt und den Drachenprinzen am Dreizack erschlagen, der sie entführt hatte. „Aber Vater sagt doch immer, dass Arya Lyanna ähnlich sei", widersprach sie. „Er meinte Katniss hätte nichts mit ihr gemeinsam. Ich weiß das. Sie ist Vater ähnlich." Ehrlich, gerecht, ruhig, pflichtbewusst und wenig an überflüssigen Dingen interessiert.

„So hat es der König nun einmal entschieden", sagte Mutter ihr und flocht weiter ihre Haare. „Katniss wird sich fügen müssen und du solltest dich für deine Schwester freuen. Eines Tages wird sie Königin sein."

Tatsächlich konnte Sansa sich Katniss als Königin vorstellen. Aber nicht an der Seite des Prinzen, sondern nur allein. Sie dagegen fand den Prinzen so gutaussehend und sie wollte schon immer in den Süden! Es war so ungerecht.

Schließlich war Mutter fertig mit ihren Haaren und Sansa betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie fand dass sie gut aussah, aber sie hatte Katniss noch nicht gesehen. Ihre Schwester sah immer eindrucksvoller aus, als alle anderen. Unsicher zog sie an ihrem selbstgenähten Kleid. Katniss konnte nicht nähen. All ihre Kleidung wurde von Cinna, einem Schneider in Winterfell, gefertigt.

Bei Arya musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Nichts an Arya war jemals schön oder anmutig. Aber sonst… Edshara war wunderschön und das obwohl sie meist nur eine Rüstung trug. Auch ihre Cousinen Tauriel und Kenna waren Schönheiten. Unter ihnen allen würde Sansa nicht besonders hervorstechen.

Nachdem sie fertig war, trat sie nach draußen, wo Finnick schon auf sie wartete. Finnick war einer der wenigen Ritter im Norden und unglaublich gutaussehend. Er hatte ihr geschworen, sie für alle Zeit zu beschützen und wich kaum von ihrer Seite. Anders als bei ihr, war seine Kleidung nicht besonders festlich, sondern eher wie immer. Eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd mit Stehkragen. Zwar trug er keine Rüstung, aber er hatte sein Schwert am Gürtel befestigt. Sansa wusste aber, dass seine bevorzugte Waffe ein Dreizack war. Es war aber egal was er trug. Er sah immer noch überwältigend gut aus, sodass sie rot wurde.

Ihre Mutter ignorierte ihn, da sie ihn nicht mochte. Finnick war eigentlich ein Bastard aus den Westlanden, der zu ihnen gekommen war. Bald schon hatte er sich in den Augen ihres Vaters bewehrt und er hatte ihn zum Ritter geschlagen. Als solcher hatte er sich einen eigenen Nachnamen verdient und er hatte sich für Odair entschieden. Dann hatte er sich als ihr Geschworenes Schwert verpflichtet.

Zaghaft lächelte sie ihn an und er trat von der Wand weg, löste seine verschränkten Arme, nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Ihr seht wunderschön aus, Lady Sansa", gab Finnick ihr charmant ein Kompliment. Egal ob sie ausgefallen oder so einfach wie jetzt waren, immer flatterte Sansas Herz bei seinen Worten. Finnick war der charmanteste Mann den sie kannte und der Ritter ihrer Träume. „Lasst mich euch begleiten."

Glücklich harkte Sansa sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich von ihm zur Festhalle begleiten. Sie gingen nicht sofort hinein, sondern in das hintere Zimmer, von dem aus sie immer eintraten, wenn schon alle da waren. Diesmal war nicht nur ihre Familie hier, sondern auch die königliche Familie. Staunend betrachtete sie den Kronprinzen in seinem roten Gewand. Er sah so gut aus.

„Du magst ihn", flüsterte Finnick erkennend zu ihr ins Ohr. „Was meinst du? Ist er schöner als ich oder gewinne ich doch noch in dieser Kategorie?"

Sansa zitterte bei seinen Worten. Sie wagte es nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Die waren immer so türkisfarben und glitzerten wie das Meer.

„Ihr seid der schönste Mann den ich kenne", antwortete Sansa leise. „Ich glaube nicht dass es jemand besser aussehenden gibt." Wirklich nicht. Joffrey war wirklich attraktiv. Aber im Vergleich mit Finnick wies er Mängel auf. Finnick war viel größer, er war deutlich muskulöser und sein Kinn war ganz anders. Ansprechender. Ebenso wie seine breiten Schultern.

Alle waren da, bis auf Katniss, die erst als letztes dazu kam. Mutter sah nicht glücklich aus, allerdings sagte sie nichts. Vielleicht weil Katniss ein Kleid trug. Ein unglaublich schönes Kleid, auf das Sansa mal wieder neidisch wurde. Von unten war es weiß und löste sich nach oben in immer mehr Schneeflocken auf, die um ihrer Hüfte noch verdichtet aussahen und dann nur noch vereinzelt auftraten, bis zu ihren Ausschnitt, wo sie detailliert zu erkennen war. Einige waren mit silbernen Fäden verziert, wodurch man sie besser sehen konnte und das Kleid schön glitzerte. Der Stoff darunter war in einem hellen grau und auch ihre Ärmel waren aus einem grauen Stoff, der durchsichtig wirkte, sodass man ihre Arme sehen konnte. Ihre schwarzbraunen Haare waren über ihre Stirn, um ihren Kopf, wie eine Krone geflochten mit einem silbernen perlenartigen Band dazwischen, dass eine Haarsträhne ersetzte. Ihre restlichen Haare waren offen. Katniss trug keinerlei Schmuck, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Alle sahen sie staunend an.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte sie in ungewöhnlich freundlichem Ton. „Aber Gale und mein Begleiter haben noch gefehlt."

Hinter ihr traten Edshara und Jon in den Raum. Niemand sah entsetzter aus als ihre Mutter. Sie hatte verboten, dass die beiden mit am hohen Tisch saßen!

Mutter wollte etwas sagen, aber Vater kam ihr zuvor. „Dann reiht euch jetzt ein", sagte er zu den beiden, sodass kein Streit entstehen konnte. „Sansa, begleite du den Prinzen." Ja!

Kurz sah sie, wie Katniss vollkommen zufrieden sich bei Jon einharkte, der sehr verlegen aussah, während Edshara sich lächelnd bei Gale einharkte. Ihre Schwester Edshara war noch schöner als Katniss, allein wegen ihrer nachtschwarzen Haare und ihren einzigartigen violetten Augen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das anscheinend mit Perlen besetzt war, sodass es wie der Nachthimmel draußen aussah.

Finnick übergab sie den Prinzen, der sie lächelnd ansah. Aber sie wurde von dem Prinzen abgelenkt, da Finnick ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich werde den ganzen Abend in eurer Nähe sein, Lady Sansa. Wenn ihr euch unwohl fühlt, dreht euch um. Ihr werdet mich immer hinter euch finden. Wachend, das euch nichts geschieht." Ihr Herz schlug höher und ihr Gesicht brannte wegen seines Versprechens, anstatt durch die Nähe des Prinzen.

Vor ihr hatten sich ihr Vater und die Königin aufgereiht. Sie war strahlend schön und viel prunkvoller als alle Schönheiten des Nordens. Hinter ihnen kam der König – der sie so mit seinem Antlitz enttäuscht hatte – der ihre Mutter begleitet. Dann folgte Rickon allein. Gefolgt von ihrem ältesten Bruder Robb, der Prinzessin Myrcella begleitete. Danach kamen Gale und ihre Halbschwester Edshara, dicht dahinter ihr Halbbruder Jon mit Katniss. Erst danach kam Prinz Joffrey mit ihr als Begleitung. Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte ihr, ihre mürrische Schwester Arya, die Prinz Tommen begleiten musste. Danach kam der wunderschöne Zwillingsbruder der Königin, Jaime Lennister, der ihre Cousine Tauriel Arryn begleitete. Ihr Bruder Bran ging neben dem hässlichen Gnom, der nichts wie seine Geschwister aussah. Zuletzt kam Theon Graufreud, das Mündel ihres Vaters, der ihre Cousine Kenna begleitete.

Alle sahen sie mehr oder weniger glücklich aus, als sie die große Halle betraten. Sansa für ihren Teil war glücklich, auch wenn der Prinz nicht ihr Verlobter war. Denn immer wenn sie an diesen Abend nach hinten sah, stand Finnick wie versprochen da und wachte über sie.

* * *

**Jaime Lennister I**

„_Was wir im inneren sind zählt nicht. Das was wir tun zeigt wer wir sind!" (Aus dem Film „__Batman Begins")_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Zu sagen, dass er nicht begeistert war, im Norden zu sein, wäre noch untertrieben. Er hasste das kalte Land, in dem es tatsächliches sowas wie Sommerschnee gab und in dem das Haus Stark regierte. Mit Eddard Stark, dem Mann der ihn so hasste. Immer wieder träumte er von dem Tag, als Lord Stark in den Thronsaal hinein kam und ihm auf den Thron sitzen fand. Er sah ihn und verurteilte ihn. Ab da an war er der Königsmörder gewesen.

Wieso musste König Robert nur mit so einem Mann befreundet sein? Ach ja, weil auch er furchtbar war. Jaime konnte keinen von ihnen ausstehen.

Aber dennoch war er hier. Der König glaubte, dass er seinen Befehlen folgte, doch er folgte immer nur seiner Schwester. Seine wunderschöne Schwester, die schönste von allen. Keine andere konnte mit ihr mithalten.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Mädchen neben ihn, das sich in den zwei Jahren sehr verändert hatte, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Als Tauriel Arryn zuletzt Königsmund besucht hatte, war ihr Gesicht dicker gewesen und sie war allgemein kleiner gewesen. Sie hatte dumme Zöpfe getragen und hatte altklug überall ihre ehrenhaften Standpunkte kundgegeben, um zu beweisen das sie hochnäsig wie die Ehre war für die sich die Arryns so rühmten. Die verdammte Ehre auf die Eddard Stark so sehr bestand.

Aber jetzt war Tauriel Arryn nicht mehr so klein. Nun, sie war immer noch winzig im Vergleich zu ihm und viel kleiner als seine Schwester. Doch dumme Zöpfe trug sie nicht mehr. Stattdessen fielen ihr ihren roten Haare seidig auf den Rücken und nur wenige geflochtene Strähnen schmückten sie. Einfachheit, wie es der Norden schätzte. Als er einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Oberweite riskierte, erkannte er dass sie einen Busen bekommen hatte. Nicht sehr viel, aber schon mehr als ihre Mutter, Lady Lysa Arryn vorweisen konnte. Ihr Gesicht war schmaler und trug ihren Stolz jetzt viel besser. Statt ihn zu beachten, sah sie stur geradeaus.

„Ihr habt euch sehr verändert, Lady Tauriel", merkte Jaime an und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Ist eure Vorwitzigkeit auch zusammen mit eurem Kindheitsspeck gewichen?"

Ihre hellblauen Augen, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, fixierten ihn verächtlich. „Ihr habt euch dagegen gar nicht verändert, Ser Jaime", erklärte Tauriel anstatt ihm zu antworten. „Ihr tragt eure Arroganz noch immer wie auch eure Unehrenhaftigkeit zur Schau."

Was?

Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er dieses Gör in keinster Weise vermisst. Sie verstand sich bestens darauf ein Miststück zu sein.

„Ich bin nicht-" Jaime versuchte seinen Zorn herunterzuschlucken. „Hier muss mein Name noch nie ausgesprochen wurden sein. Wahrscheinlich nennen mich alle einfach Königsmörder."

Verständnislos sah Tauriel ihn an. Sie hatte diesen Blick in den letzten zwei Jahren noch mehr perfektioniert. Schon als sie ein Kleinkind war, hatte sie ihm immer das Gefühl gegeben das er der dumme Junge war und sie die Erwachsene.

Als konnte sie wieder nicht glauben, wie dumm er war, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du begreifst es immer noch nicht. Niemand interessiert sich dafür, dass du einen verrückten König getötet hast", erklärte Tauriel verächtlich. „Alle verurteilen euch – zu Recht – dafür dass ihr es euch auf dem Thron bequem gemacht habt, während auf Befehl eures Vaters Elia Martell und ihre Kinder auf widerwärtigste Weise ermordet wurden." Jaime wollte nicht widersprechen. Er konnte es nicht. Denn er hatte sich das selbst alles bereits im Stillen vorgeworfen. „Ihr habt eure Eide gebrochen. Mehrmals. Denn ihr habt darin versagt die königliche Familie zu schützen. Die Unschuldigen. Ihr habt sowohl als Königsritter, als auch als Ritter an sich versagt." Ihre Worte schnitten tiefer als jedes Schwert, das ihn bisher getroffen hatte. „Und deswegen verachten euch die Menschen. Denn ihr habt euch danach auch nie eurer Verantwortung gestellt und für eure Taten gebüßt. Ihr lebt einfach weiterhin vor euch hin, als kümmert euch nichts. Als hättest ihr kein Gewissen. Fragst ihr euch da wirklich, warum sie euch für unehrenhaft halten?"

Verletzt sah er Tauriel an. Sie war seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten – seit Tauriel sprechen konnte – seine schärfste Kritikerin gewesen. Das letzte Mal hatten sie eine ähnliche Unterhaltung gehabt und er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Außer Tyrion war sie die einzige, der er erzählt hatte, warum er den König getötet hatte. Er hatte nie gewusst wieso, aber er hatte immer gedacht, dass wenn das ehrenhafte Mädchen ihn verstehen würde – und auch verzieh – das er dann sowas wie eine Absolution erhalten würde. Aber Tauriel erwies sich als so ungnädig wie immer ihn gegenüber. Manchmal wollte er sie wirklich dafür hassen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab er zu. „Aber…" Kurz stockte Jaime, entschloss sich dann aber weiter zu sprechen. „Ich frage mich, warum ihr mich dafür haltet. Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet, dass ich im Inneren ganz anders bin."

Ohne Angst, aber auch ohne Mitgefühl, begegnete Tauriel seinen Blick. „Wisst ihr, Ser Jaime, euer Innerstes ändert eure Taten nicht", erklärte sie ihm. „In dieser Welt kommt es nicht darauf an, wie ihr im Inneren seid. Nur was ihr tut zeigt wer ihr wirklich seid. Solange ihr nicht handelt wie ein ehrenvoller Mann, solange seid ihr es auch nicht."

Wie ein Kind, das von seiner Mutter gescholten wurde, schaute Jaime vor Scham auf den Boden. Tauriel hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn.

„Meine Meinung scheint euch wichtig zu sein. Vielleicht habt ihr euch deswegen mir damals offenbart", vermutete Tauriel. „Aber ihr habt nichts an euch geändert, sondern einfach befunden, dass alle jetzt ihre Meinung über euch ändern müssen. Das ich meine Meinung vor allem ändere. Aber wieso sollte ich das tun? Ihr habt euch nicht ein wenig verändert seit unserer letzten Begegnung. Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass ihr euch in den letzten siebzehn Jahren nicht ein bisschen verändert habt."

Es stach. Diesmal fühlte es sich an, als hätte Tauriel ihr Schwert durch sein Herz gebohrt. Dabei hatte er noch nie eine solche Wunde – oder eine ähnliche gehabt.

„Ich habe mich verändert", versuchte er zu beteuern. „Besonders in den letzten zwei Jahren."

Unerschrocken, nein herausfordernd, sah Tauriel ihn an. „Wirklich? Wieso habt ihr dann nicht – nicht einmal aus Höflichkeit – euer Beileid zum Tod meines Vaters bekundet."

Jaime klappte der Mund auf. Er wollte etwas sagen, auch wenn ihm nicht bewusst war was. Irgendwas. Doch schließlich schloss er seinen Mund, denn ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Stattdessen musste er in ihren Augen lesen, wie er weiter in ihrer Achtung sank.

Wieso war es ihm nur so wichtig, was sie von ihm dachte?

„Lady Tauriel Arryn", verkündete König Robert auf einmal und unterbrach damit ihr Gespräch. „Tretet vor."

Tatsächlich aufmerksam sah Jaime dabei zu, wie Tauriel sich erhaben erhob und nach vorne trat, während die Geräusche des Festes verklungen. Alle sahen sie aufmerksam an, als der König aufstand und Tauriel niederkniete. Wie immer machte sie alles vollkommen richtig. Das schien ein Wesenszug von ihr zu sein.

„Lady Tauriel aus dem Hause Arryn", begann Robert in seiner feierlichen Stimme, die nicht wirklich zu ihm passte. „Hiermit überreiche ich euch das Ahnenschwert eurer Familie." Das Schwert, das vor kurzem noch Jon Arryn getragen hatte wurde auf Tauriels nach oben gehaltenen Hände gelegt, die sich nicht weiter aus ihrer Position rührte, sondern immer noch verharrte. „Und ernenne euch zur Lady von Hohenehr, zur Hüterin des Grünen Tals und zur Wächterin des Ostens. Möget ihr gerecht und lange regieren."

Großer Applaus erklang in der Halle, obwohl wenige Männer aus dem Grünen Tal anwesend waren. Jaime überraschte es aber nicht. Tauriel war sehr beliebt, auch hier anscheinend. Die Menschen hatten schon immer Respekt vor denjenigen, die immer das richtige taten und für ihre Ehre bekannt waren. Obwohl Tauriel gerade einmal… dreizehn Jahre alt war, konnte Jaime sich absolut sicher sein, dass sie ihre Aufgabe besser meistern würde als einige vierzigjährige Lords. Trotz dass sie ihn mit ihrer Moral oft auf die Nerven ging war Jaime sich bewusst, dass sie auch eine der intelligentesten Menschen auf der Welt war. Aufrichtig schloss er sich dem Beifall an.

Vielleicht mochte Jaime sie nicht, weil sie die Fähigkeit hatte ihn zurechtzuweisen und seine Handlungen in Frage zu stellen. Aber er konnte sie respektieren. Er wusste er tat es. Tauriel besaß die Ehre nach der er als Kind immer gestrebt hatte.

Als sie wieder aufstand suchte er ihre hellblauen Augen. Doch die neue Wächterin des Ostens wandte sich nicht zu ihm um und er fühlte sich ein wenig verloren.


	3. Eine lange Nacht

**Kapitel 2: Eine lange Nacht**

* * *

**Cersei Baratheon I**

„_Ein Löwe arbeitet nur dann, wenn er Hunger hat, wenn er zufrieden ist, leben Jäger und Beute friedlich nebeneinander." (Der US-amerikanische Zeichner, Regisseur und Drehbuchautor von Zeichentrickfilmen Chuck Jones)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht tat schon weh. Wie konnte Robert es wagen, ihrem Ratschlag so beiseite zu werfen und dieses Kind zur Wächterin des Ostens zu machen! Das Mädchen war stur und verbissen.

Als Tauriel Arryn als junges Mädchen in Königsmund gewesen war, hatte Cersei versucht sie unter ihre Fittische zu nehmen. Schließlich war das Mädchen das einzig vernünftige das Lady Lysa je zustande gebracht hatte und nicht einmal hässlich. Aber obwohl sie dem Kind geschmeichelt hatte, versuchte es zu verwöhnen und zu bestechen, hatte es sich nie von ihr beeinflussen lassen. Tatsächlich hatte Tauriel sie schon immer mit diesen kritischen und wachsamen Augen angesehen.

Cersei war sich sicher, dass etwas mit dem Kind nicht stimmte. Sie war einfach nicht normal wie andere Kinder. Ihr Blick fiel zu Jaime, der sich wie immer lächerlich in ihrer Gegenwart machte. Er hatte dem Gör schon immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als sie es verdiente. Die ganze Zeit versuchte er ihren Ritter zu spielen und sie zu beeindrucken. Cersei verstand nicht wieso, aber sie erkannte genau, wie gefährlich das Kind war. Und jetzt war sie zur Wächterin des Ostens ernannt wurden.

Es war ihr schon nicht gelungen Jon Arryn für sich zu gewinnen und sie wusste, dass es bei dem Mädchen ebenfalls vergebens war. Ihr Vater hatte ihr angewiesen das Mädchen zu beeinflussen, um das Grüne Tal unter Kontrolle zu haben, aber sie hatte es nie gekonnt. Hoffentlich glitt der kritische Blick des Mädchens nicht wie ihr Vater auf sie. Sonst würde die Herrschaft der ersten weiblichen Erbin des Tals nicht lange andauern. Dafür würde Cersei sorgen.

Leider war Robert noch nicht fertig mit seinen Verkündungen. Sie hatte gehofft er würde es vergessen haben, aber natürlich erinnerte er sich immer an seine schlimmsten Entscheidungen. Cersei hatte versucht zu protestieren, dass dieses Stark-Mädchen – das nicht einmal ein Kleid bei der Begrüßungszeremonie getragen hatte – keine gute Wahl war. Sie hasste dieses Miststück seit Robert sie angestarrt hatte. Ihr war klar, was ihr Ehemann in dieser Hure sah und jetzt wollte er sie ihrem Goldjungen aufdrängen. Robert wollte unbedingt die Familien vereinen. Aber es war kein Baratheon, dem er diese Stark-Hure aufdrängen würde, sondern einem reinen Lennister. Lennisters paarten sich nicht mit den Wilden des Nordens.

„Hiermit gebe ich die Verlobung meines Sohnes Kronprinz Joffrey Baratheon mit Lady Katniss Stark bekannt", erklärte Robert feierlich. „Womit die Häuser Baratheon und Stark endlich vereint sein werden."

Statt Begeisterung rief die Verkündung Schock hervor. Keiner schien es wagen zu jubeln und stirnrunzelnd überflog Cersei ihre Gesichter. Alle waren erstarrt und einige waren sogar blass. Bis ihr Blick zu dem Stark-Mädchen kam. Katniss Stark sah nicht schockiert aus. Aber tief missbilligend und zornig. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Knöchel davon weiß und ihre Augen funkelten von weitem so sehr wie der Schnee, der hier auch im Sommer fiel. Als sie mit ihrer gerunzelten Stirn aufstand konnte Cersei glauben das sie ihre Abscheu gleich ausspucken wurde und sie war bei diesem Gesicht nicht einmal überrascht, als sie zu sprechen begann.

„Ihr könnt keine Verlobung verkünden ohne das die jeweiligen Parteien dem zugestimmt haben, Euer Hoheit", durchbrach Katniss die Stille, die dadurch eine gefährliche Wendung nahm. Robert schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sah für einen Moment unwohl aus. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste lag allein auf den beiden. „Und falls niemand euch darauf hingewiesen hat, sage ich es euch jetzt. Ihr habt meine Zustimmung nicht." Furchtlos begegnete Katniss Stark den Blick des Königs und erklärte kalt: „Ich werde euren Sohn nicht heiraten."

Für einen Moment schien Robert vollkommen hilflos zu sein und er schaute zur Unterstützung zu Lord Stark, der minimal den Kopf schüttelte. In seinem Blick lag etwas, das sagte dass er Robert bereits eine Warnung gegeben hatte. Aber Robert wäre nicht Robert, wenn er sofort zurückweichen würde. Unbegründetes Selbstbewusstsein sammelte sich in ihn, als er sich an das Stark-Mädchen wandte.

„Lady Katniss Stark, ihr habt vielleicht vergessen mit wem ihr sprecht."

„In der Tat, euer Majestät. Ihr habt recht", stimmte Lady Katniss trocken zu. „Bei eurem Anblick ist mir eure Position irgendwie entfallen."

Cersei konnte es nicht verhindern, das ihr der Mund bei der geschickten Beleidigung aufklappte und für einen Augenblick kam ihr sogar der Gedanke lauthals zu lachen. Dann aber besann sie sich wieder und sie wurde wütend, dass dieses Mädchen es wagte die Königsfamilie in aller Öffentlichkeit zu beleidigen.

Aber Robert fühlte sich überhaupt nicht beleidigt. Er lächelte nur wie ein verdammter Idiot, als hätte das Mädchen einen amüsanten Scherz gemacht.

„Ihr werdet eines Tages Königin werden, Lady Katniss", sprach Robert schmeichelnd. „Die bewundernswerteste Person der Sieben Königslande."

Leicht runzelte Cersei die Stirn und musterte Lady Katniss genauer. Das Mädchen war recht ansehnlich und hatte eine beeindruckende Präsenz. Vielleicht konnte man ihr auch eine gewisse ländliche Schönheit zuschreiben. Aber Cersei konnte nicht glauben, dass dies die junge Königin sein würde, die schöner war als sie und die ihr alles wegnehmen würde.

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran Königin zu sein", erwiderte Lady Katniss unbeeindruckt. „Alles was ich in meinem Leben erreichen will, werde ich mir selbst erkämpfen und ich habe keine Ambitionen nach einer Krone."

Langsam schien Robert es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, dass man ihm widersprach. Selbst von Menschen die er mochte, konnte er nur eine gewisse Zeit Widerspruch ertragen. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann blieb er daran hängen. Mehr wie ein sturer Esel, als ein majestätischer Hirsch.

„Da ich der König bin, ist mein Recht zu bestimmen, dass ihr meinen Sohn heiraten werdet, Lady Katniss", meinte Robert mit eher zorniger, als hochherrschaftlicher Stimmung. „Ihr und mein Sohn Joffrey seid verlobt und ihr werdet heiraten, sobald ihr euer Mondblut bekommt."

Wer zorniger war, war schwer auszumachen. Lady Katniss schien allerdings eher blass wie Eis vor Zorn zu werden, anstatt Robert, der einfach nur hässlich rot und aufgebläht wurde.

Das Mädchen ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Sie trat sogar vor und wirkte mehr erhaben als Cerseis fetter Ehemann. „Ich sagte Nein", sprach sie klar und giftig. „Niemand auf der Welt und nichts kann mich zwingen. Ich lasse mein Leben nicht von einem Mann diktieren! Egal ob er eine Krone trägt oder nicht!"

Jetzt waren erst recht alle wachsam. Lady Katniss hatte sich tatsächlich gegen die Befehle des Königs gestellt, was als Verrat aufgefasst werden konnte.

„Ihr-"

„Ich werde mich auf meine Rechte beruhen und fordere das Kal-if-fee", unterbrach Lady Katniss ihn. „Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang. Ich werde selbst antreten. Wenn ihr euch mit den Gesetzen nicht auskennt, wird mein Vater euch sicher erläutern, was es bedeutet."

Cersei sah sich im Raum um. Es schien als wüssten alle Nordländer, was es bedeutet. Aber kein Ritter oder Lord des Südens. Auch Cersei wusste nicht was es bedeutete. Es hörte sich wie eine Art Wettkampf an, wenn das Mädchen sagte, dass sie selbst antreten würde. Hatte sie Robert etwa herausgefordert?

Damit schien die Unterhaltung beendet zu sein, denn mit aller Würde, die Robert fremd war, drehte sich das Mädchen um und entfernte sich vom Fest. Die ausgelassene Stimmung war vorbei und viele sahen kritisch zu ihnen hoch an den Tisch. Cersei versuchte keines ihrer Gefühle preis zu geben, bis ihr auffiel, dass nicht sie angesehen wurde.

Die Blicke der Nordländer wanderten beurteilend auf ihren ältesten Sohn Joffrey. Sie wollte die Menschen anfauchen das zu unterlassen. Lady Katniss hatte ihn abgelehnt und jetzt beurteilten sie ihn, als wäre er nichts wert. Aber das war nicht wahr. Ihr Sohn war es, der etwas Besseres als eine sture Lady verdient hatte, die vollkommen respektlos war.

Irgendwann merkte Robert wohl, dass er dumm im Raum herum stand und ging zu ihnen an den Hohen Tisch, anstatt zurück zu irgendeiner Magd, die ihm ihre Brüste hinstreckte.

„Ned", sprach Robert irgendwann, als die Gäste weiterfeierten. Nur nicht mehr so ausgelassen wie zuvor. „Was ist dieses Kal-if-fee?"

Lord Stark schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen und sah seinen Freund nicht ganz in die Augen. „Es ist ein altes nordisches Ritual, dass König Aegon akzeptiert hat und in die Gesetzgebung der Sieben Königslande verankert hat", erzählte der Lord von Winterfell. „Wenn eine Frau mit ihrem vorbestimmten Partner nicht einverstanden ist, dann kann sie das Kal-if-fee ausrufen. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod."

Am liebsten hätte Cersei laut losgelacht. Das Mädchen hatte einen Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod gefordert?! Und sie wollte auch noch selbst dazu antreten?! Die Nordländer waren so barbarisch.

„Deine Tochter fordert mich zum Kampf heraus?", fragte Robert schockiert. „Sie will mich töten."

Was für ein großartiger Gedanke!

„Nicht dich, Robert", korrigierte Lord Stark und Cersei hielt inne. Stutzig sah sie zu dem Lord von Winterfell. „Die Herausforderung ging an deinem Sohn." Nein! Nicht ihr kleiner Joffrey! „Beim Kal-if-fee kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den abgewiesenen Partner und den Wunschkandidaten der Frau. Die Frau kann aber auch selbst für ihren Wunsch nach Freiheit antreten. Das hat Katniss getan."

„Mein Sohn wird nicht an diesem barbarischen Ritual teilnehmen!", stellte Cersei klar. „Sie werden nicht gegeneinander antreten."

Der Lord von Winterfell sah sie praktisch mit Mitleid an. „Prinz Joffrey muss kämpfen, da Robert auf die Verlobung besteht. Andernfalls bestimmt das Gesetz, dass er bei einer Weigerung auf seine Titel verzichten muss und an die Mauer gehen muss, um das Schwarz anzulegen."

„Das ist doch lächer-" „Ich werde antreten, Mutter", unterbrach ihr lieber Goldjunge sie. „Ich habe keine Angst davor gegen ein kleines Mädchen anzutreten. Ich werde gewinnen."

Finster sah Cersei auf Lord Stark. Dieser sah sich mit Robert betrübt an. Anscheinend hatten sie bereits akzeptiert, dass eines ihrer Kinder sterben würde. Aber es würde nicht ihr Joffrey sein!

* * *

**Catelyn Stark I**

„_Manche Mütter sind Menschen, deren Kinder im Zoo eine vermutlich natürlichere Erziehung bekämen als unter der Fuchtel der Gesellschaftsnorm." (Die deutsche Autorin Christa Schyboll)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Nach der Ankündigung ihrer ältesten Tochter war das Fest bald zu Ende gegangen, denn alle hatten eine frühe Nachtruhe gewählt. Catelyn hatte auch ihre jüngsten Kinder alle zur Nachtruhe geschickt. Arya, Bran und Rickon hatten gemurrt, sich aber gefügt. Sansa hatte sie erlaubt wach zu bleiben. Sie war nur ein Jahr jünger als Katniss und ein Beispiel für perfekte Manieren. Oh, hätte der König doch Sansa gewählt. Sie hätte nicht rebelliert!

Ned hatte zugestimmt, dass sie sich alle in seinem Solar versammelten und den katastrophalen Abend besprachen. Ihr Mann saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, während Catelyn den Platz neben ihn, stehend gewählt hatte. Sansa saß in einem der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, genauso wie ihre Nichte Tauriel. Robb und Gale standen am Kamin, genauso wie Neds Bastarde, Edshara und Jon. Sie wusste nicht warum die beiden letzteren anwesend sein musste. Genauso wie das unbedeutende Mädchen Kenna.

Ihre Tochter Katniss stand in der Mitte des Raumes und sah genauso trotzig aus, wie als sie vor dem König gestanden hatte.

„Du hast Schande über unsere Familie gebracht, Katniss", verurteilte Catelyn die Taten ihrer Tochter. „Du hast unsere Familie entehrt und dich selbst zum Tode verurteilt."

Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod gegen einen Mann! Das war wahnsinnig!

„Nicht so voreilig, Mutter", antwortete Katniss gelassen. „Noch habe ich schließlich nicht verloren. Wenn du aber über Nacht in der Septe deine Knie wund betest, bekommst du vielleicht doch noch was du willst und mir wird morgen der Kopf abgeschlagen."

Entsetzt sah Catelyn ihre Tochter an. Wie konnte ihre Tochter ihr so etwas vorwerfen. Auch ihre anderen Kinder waren von der Anklage schockiert. Nein, Galeron tat es nicht. Er war nicht im Mindesten geschockt. Eher amüsiert. Aber wie konnte er das sein? Katniss konnte tatsächlich morgen sterben und sie sprach nonchalant über ihren möglichen Tod. Und Gale? War er amüsiert über ihren bevorstehenden Tod oder weil Katniss so mit ihr gesprochen hatte?

„Katniss", sprach Ned beruhigend. „Deine Mutter hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Katniss", wies Catelyn ihre Tochter zurecht. „Der König wird nach deiner Niederlage wegen der Freundschaft zu deinem Vater Gnade walten lassen und dich verschonen. Dann wirst du den Prinzen heiraten. Glaubst du, du bist das erste Mädchen, was nicht heiraten will?"

Katniss hob beide Augenbrauen, dann seufzte sie, zog ihre Schultern zurück und hob ihren Kopf noch ein wenig mehr an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte sich emotionslos und ihre Augen waren so kalt wie Catelyn es nur selten gesehen hatte.

„Dann sag mir Mutter, wie wird diese so Ehe von statten gehen mit mir als unwillige Teilnehmerin?", fragte Katniss nach und klang deutlich interessiert. „Ich meine, wirst du mich an den Haaren zur Septe hinein ziehen und mir ein Messer an die Kehle legen, damit ich meine Gelübde spreche? Und guckt der Septon dann einfach drüber hinweg, weil er diese Art von Hochzeit schon gewohnt ist und seinen Göttern das egal ist? Oder zuckt er einfach mit den Schultern, wenn du ihm dann ein paar Goldmünzen zusteckst und meinst, dass ich an dem Tag etwas von Sinnen bin?"

Alles in Catelyn schnürte sich zu und sie fragte sich, ob ihre Tochter sich wirklich so fühlte und ihr dergleichen zutraute. Würde Katniss sich so verhalten? Was tat sie ihrer Tochter an, wenn er das absegnete?

Aber Katniss war immer so wild und stur. Nie hatte ihre älteste Tochter auch nur ansatzweise auf sie gehört. Immer hatte sie sich von ihrem Unterricht weggeschlichen und war in den Wald gelaufen. Seit Kindesbeinen sah Katniss sie mit ihrem trotzigen Blick an, der sagte: Wer bist du schon, dass du mir etwas sagen willst? Nie hatte Catelyn eine Verbindung zu ihr aufbauen können.

„Wir wird es dann weitergehen, Mutter? Hältst du mich in der Hochzeitsnacht fest, während er mich fickt oder überlässt du das wen anders? Und die kommenden Nächte? Bis zum Ende meines Lebens? Wirst du alle spitzen Gegenstände von mir fernhalten, damit ich ihn oder mich nicht verletze? Meine Hände fesseln damit ich ihn nicht den Hals umdrehe? Und bedenke, dass mich auch von Höhen fernhalten musst, damit ich mich nicht in die Tiefe stürzte oder ihn mal zwischendurch die Treppe runter schubste. Bei den Göttern, du wirst für den Rest deines Lebens ganz schön Arbeit haben. Aber ich finde wir sollten das jetzt gleich klären, nur damit ich eine kleine Vorstellung habe, wie der Rest meines Lebens aussehen wird."

In ihrem Körper schien heiß zu kalt in schneller Reihenfolge zu wechseln. Die Worte ihrer Tochter schnitten tiefer als jedes Messer. Nicht das Catelyn so einen Schmerz kannte. Aber sie stellte sich vor, dass es sich so anfühlen musste, wenn jemand versuchte sie erstechen.

Etwas in ihr fühlte sich hohl an und Neds vorwurfsvolles „Katniss!" hallte nur einen Moment in ihr wieder.

Diese ekelhaften Aussagen – vor ihrer ganzen Familie – zeigten Catelyn wie kaputt oder nicht vorhanden ihre Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung war. Katniss kannte und benutzte solche Worte, die Catelyn sie nie gelehrt hatte. Es wurden Vorwürfe gemacht… Ihre Tochter traute ihr einfach alles zu.

Katniss schien vollkommen gelassen. Sie schien sich in einer bequemen Haltung zu befinden. „Ich werde diese unsinnige Sache morgen beenden", meinte Katniss zuversichtlich. „Sei so gut und belasse es dabei. Wir werden beide besser schlafen können."

„Familie, Pflicht, Ehre", sagte Catelyn ihre Hausworte und wollte ihre Tochter damit eine wichtige Lektion erteilen. Doch Katniss nahm diese nicht an. Stattdessen verengten sich ihre Augen nur und sie erwiderte: „Das sind deine Worte. Tully-Worte. Sie bedeuten mir nichts. Ich bin eine Stark. Der Winter naht. Das ist das einzige, was zählt."

Catelyn schaffte es nicht mehr ihre Tochter anzusehen. Es war so schmerzhaft. Sie hatte so unendlich mit dem Mädchen versagt. Stattdessen sah sie zu ihren Mann. Zu Ned. Er konnte sie umstimmen, damit sie dieses Duell aufgab. Damit sie den Prinzen heiraten würde. Ihre Tochter musste doch einfach nur einsehen, was für ein Fehler sie beging. Auch wenn sie es nicht von ihrer Mutter hören wollte.

„Ich merke, du verstehst mal wieder nichts."

Schockiert sah sie, wie Katniss nach ihrem Vorwurf sich einfach umdrehte und ging. Kurz schienen alle zu überrascht von den Worten, die gefallen waren, zu sein. Dann aber setzte sich ausgerechnet der Bastard Jon in Bewegung und folgte ihr.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Bei all dem anderen Trubel, den Katniss versucht hatte, war ihr der Anfang des Abends entfallen. Katniss hatte ihr getrotzt und hatte die beiden Bastarde an den Hohen Tisch gebracht, was die Königsfamilie beleidigte. Dieses Mädchen schien jeder ihrer Anweisungen zu trotzen.

Nichts hasste Catelyn mehr als die beiden Bastarde Edshara und Jon. Sie waren ein Fleck in ihrer wunderschönen makellosen Ehe mit Ned. Gut, Edshara war geboren wurden, bevor sie geheiratet hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie das vergeben. Aber warum hatte Ned das Mädchen unbedingt nach Winterfell holen müssen? Nur weil ihre Mutter gestorben war? Wieso hatte sie nicht bei ihrer Familie in Dorne bleiben können, wenn sie schon deren Nachnamen trug?

Am schlimmsten war dabei ihr Name. Lady Ashara hatte das mit Absicht gemacht, sodass nie jemand vergaß, von wem das Kind abstammte. Edshara. Der Name verursachte Catelyn innerlich Schmerzen. Deswegen nutzte sie ihn nie. Catelyn hatte gehofft, dass das Mädchen mittlerweile verschwunden war. Das Ned sie an einen treuen Vasallen verheiratet hätte. Stattdessen erlaubte er ihr den Unsinn den Weg einer Kriegerin einzuschlagen und ein Schwert zu tragen. Es war allein die Schuld des Mädchens, dass Katniss so geworden war und Arya so wild war. Die beiden nahmen sich sie zum Vorbild. Der Bastard hatte sie vergiftet und von den Wegen einer wahren Lady weggebracht.

Noch schlimmer war allerdings Jon. Ned hatte ihr nie verraten, wer seine Mutter war, egal wie sehr sie ihn gebeten hatte. Er war im Krieg gezeugt wurden, als sie bereits miteinander verheiratet waren. Ein Treuebruch. Genau wie das Mädchen hatte er den Jungen mit nach Winterfell gebracht und ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Der Junge wurde nicht zur Pflege geben, sondern wie eines ihrer Kinder behandelt und unterrichtet. Robb und Galeron hatten sich mit ihm angefreundet und Arya lief ihm ständig hinterher. Auch hatte er Katniss gegen sie vergiftet, sodass sie sich immer wieder für den Bastard einsetzte.

Es war nicht fair. Das war alles die Schuld der Bastarde.

* * *

**Jon Schnee I**

„_Eine Beichte ist immer eine Schwäche, die düstere Seele bewahrt ihre eigenen Geheimnisse und nimmt ihre eigene Strafe schweigend hin." (Die US-amerikanische Journalistin Dorothy Dix)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Es war gar nicht so leicht mit Katniss Schritt zu halten. Sie schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein mit jemand zu sprechen und das zeigte sich in ihrer Geschwindigkeit. Obwohl er sogar nach ihr rief, schien sie ihn zu ignorieren. Vielleicht hätte Jon das ein Zeichen sein sollen, aber Katniss gehörte nicht zu dem Teil seiner Verwandtschaft, die ihn einfach ignorierte.

Schließlich entschied er sich zu rennen, um sie einzuholen. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und sie wirbelte herum, stieß ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihm einen Dolch an den Hals.

„Katniss, ich bin es."

„Ich bin weder taub, noch blind", stellte sie klar und dann wusste Jon, dass sie tatsächlich ignoriert hatte. „Wenn jemand dein Rufen einmal nicht beachtet, erhöht sich der Effekt nicht wenn man dann noch sechzehn weitere Mal ruft."

Es war schwer ihre Worte nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Er wusste sie war wütend. Katniss war immer wütend, wenn sie mit ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte. Es sollte ihn nicht so überraschen. Oder kümmern.

„Ich wollte dir danken."

Jon musste sich hart mit den Füßen abdrücken, als Katniss ihn plötzlich losließ und er sich allein auf den Beinen halten musste. Es schockierte ihn, wie viel Kraft sie genutzt haben musste, um ihn allein daran zu halten.

„Wofür?"

„Für heute Abend", stellte Jon klar, wenn für ihn auch unnötig. Katniss' Geste war für ihn wieder einmal überwältigend gewesen. „Das du dich für Sara und mich eingesetzt hast."

In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie weder von seinem Dank, noch von ihrer eigenen Tat besonders beeindruckt war. „Ihr gehört zu dieser Familie", antwortete sie bloß und drehte sich um. Sie waren vor ihrem Zimmer.

Obwohl Jon genau spürte, dass Katniss nicht mit ihm reden wollte, blieb er hartnäckig. „Da ist ein Brief für dich angekommen", sagte er und sie hielt an der Türklinge inne. „Er ist aus Peik von den Eiseninseln."

„Ich weiß wo Peik liegt", meinte sie und drehte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um. „Wo ist dieser Brief?"

Schuldig sah Jon zu Boden. Es war eine Mischung daraus, dass er den Brief nicht vorweisen konnte und weil er es überhaupt angesprochen hatte. Was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Vater hatte es ihnen verboten.

„Vater hat ihn. Wir dachten er stammt von Lord Balon. Theon durfte ihn öffnen. Er wollte Unterstützung, so waren Robb, Gale und ich dabei. Aber dann war der Brief an dich gerichtet und wir gaben ihn Vater wieder."

Oh Katniss sah jetzt gar nicht glücklich aus. „Dann ist keinem von euch vieren – die ihr alle den Brief, der für mich bestimmt war, gelesen habt – mir den Brief zu geben?"

Hilflos hob Jon seine Hände. „Wir wollten es ja, aber dann stand da… also der Inhalt war… wir wussten nicht was zu tun war, da haben wir ihn Vater gegeben."

„Faszinierend", meinte Katniss kalt. „Was stand denn in meinen Brief?"

Jon zuckte bei ihren Ton zusammen. Normalerweise sprach Katniss niemals so mit ihm. Sie war immer freundlich und warmherzig zu ihm. Wenn sie mit ihm sprach, dann fühlte er sich wirklich akzeptiert und geschätzt. Dass sie ihn jetzt für seine Taten verachtete, verkraftete er nicht gut. So sollte es zwischen ihnen nicht sein.

„Da stand nur eine Frage", antwortete Jon beschämt. „Katniss. Du liebst mich. Wahr oder nicht wahr?"

Es war eine Wiederholung des genauen Wortlauts. Jon sah ihr dabei in die Augen und sein Herz schien vor Erwartung langsamer zu schlagen. Als würde es aufhören, wenn es eine Antwort hörte, die es verletzte.

Katniss' Augen waren grau. Genauso wie seine eigenen. Niemand sah mehr wie ein Stark aus als sie. Gale, Arya und er kamen ihr vielleicht nahe, aber keiner hatte solch aussagekräftige graue Augen wie sie. Es war als würde man in einem verhängnisvollen Nebel gucken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht bei seiner Frage und er wusste leider, dass es nicht an seiner Stimme lag, sondern weil sie die Worte wiedererkannte.

Ängstlich fragte Jon nach: „Weißt du, wer dir das geschrieben hat?"

Sofort gewann Katniss ihre Fassung wieder und zeigte eine undurchdringliche Miene. Wie eine Festung, die er nicht durchbrechen konnte.

„Ja."

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht bei der nächsten Frage zitterte. „Was wirst du ihm antworten?"

Missbilligend runzelte Katniss die Stirn. Damit sah sie wie ihr Lordvater aus, wenn jemand nicht nach seinen moralischen Vorstellungen von Verhalten handelte. „Du erwartest, das ich dir verrate, was ich gedenke auf einen Brief zu antworten, den du und niemand anderes jemals lesen solltet? Einen Brief der mir nicht einmal übergeben wird?"

Gut. So gesehen klang das ziemlich… „Gute Nacht, Jon." Damit drehte Katniss sich einfach um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sprachlos blieb Jon davor stehen. Er fühlte sich nicht viel klüger als vorher. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich ziemlich hilflos.

Jon ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, wo Geist in seinem Bett wartete. Aber Jon fühlte sich nicht danach seinem neuen treuen Begleiter viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Doch Geist ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Auffordernd reckte er seinen Kopf gegen Jons Hand. Immer wieder, bis Jon damit anfing sein Fell zu kraulen.

„Weißt du, ich liebe sie", flüsterte er aus Angst dass es jemand hören konnte. Oder davor, dass sein Herz es noch mehr belastete, als es ohnehin schon so war. „Meine eigene Schwester, Katniss. Lady Stark hat mit ihrer Meinung über Bastarde recht. Wir sind ekelhafte, lustvolle Wesen. Doch das einzige woran ich denken kann ist, das es vielleicht noch jemand gibt, der sie liebt und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie seine Gefühle erwidert."

Neugierig sah Geist ihn an, so als würde er ihn verstehen. Er machte sogar sein Maul auf, als wollte er Jon antworten. Manchmal hatte Jon das Gefühl, das Geist sprechen wollte, nur das die Worte einfach nicht aus seinem Mund kommen.

„Das ist furchtbar", redete er leise weiter. „Selbst wenn sie nicht meine Schwester wäre, könnte ich sie niemals heiraten. Weil ich ein Bastard bin. Katniss ist einfach fantastisch. Sie mutig, ehrlich, unerschrocken, selbstbewusst und klug. Heute hat sie öffentlich gegen den König gesprochen. Sie hat den Prinzen als Verlobten abgelehnt und ihn zum Kampf herausgefordert! Wenn ein Prinz ihrer nicht wert ist, wie könnte ich es dann jemals sein?"

Ihr verdorbener, mittelloser Bastardbruder. Nur Bastarde hatten solch ekelhafte und widerwertige Gelüste. Seine Schwester zu lieben. Das taten nur Bastarde. Und natürlich die Targaryens. Es war bekannt wohin es sie gebracht hatte. Wahnsinn. Der Untergang ihrer Familie. Katniss verabscheute die Targaryens, obwohl sie diese nie kennengelernt hatte. Mit Abscheu sprach sie von Rhaegar Targaryens Taten gegenüber ihrer Tante Lyanna und seiner eigenen Frau, Prinzessin Elia aus Haus Martell.

Dennoch fühlte Jon etwas, dass seine Schwester – Katniss, er dachte nicht gerne von sie als seine Schwester – niemals erwidern würde. Was sie verabscheute. Sehnsuchtsvoll sah er ihr immer wieder hinterher.

Oh, er musste von hier weg. Dringend. Seine einzige Erlösung bestand darin zur Mauer zu gehen.

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen I**

„_Es ist nicht der Feind oder Gegner der einem zum Bösen verleitet." (Der Begründer des Buddhismus Siddhartha Buddha)_

* * *

**Pentos, 298 n. A. E.**

„Ich entscheide mich", begann Viserys seltsam ruhig. „Für Lord Coriolanus Vorschlag. Magister Mopatis ihr habt sicher recht damit, dass die Dothraki begnadete Krieger sind. Aber ich verschwende meine Schwester nicht an Wilde, wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie sich übers Meer bewegen. Daenerys und ich sind die letzten Mitglieder unseres Hauses. Wenn ich Daenerys weggebe habe ich keine Frau mit valyrischem Blut. Wie soll ich dann unsere Linie weiter rein halten?"

Daenerys war sicher nicht überrascht, wie sich ihr Bruder entschieden hat. Seit sie ein Kind war, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie irgendwann ihren Bruder heiraten würde. So war das in ihrer Familie. Viserys war auch der einzige Mann den sie kannte. Sie war auch nicht traurig über seine Entscheidung, denn sie wollte keinen Khal heiraten. Einen Mann, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte.

„Euer Majestät", meinte der Magister mit seiner üblichen schmeichelenden Weise. Daenerys traute diesen Mann nicht so sehr wie ihr Bruder. Seine Motive waren ihr nicht klar. „Überdenkt das noch einmal. Ihr braucht eine Armee. Wie wollt ihr sonst den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern?"

„Mit einer zuverlässigen Armee", sagte ihr Bruder, als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Keiner wilden Herde."

Auch sie verstand nicht, warum sie versuchen sollten die Dothraki zu gewinnen. Lord Coriolanus hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie nie das Wasser überquerten und Westeros lag nun einmal auf der anderen Seite des Schmalen Meers. Wenn sie das nie taten, dann wäre es auch nicht nötig mit ihnen ein Bündnis zu schließen.

„Bevor wir eine Armee werden wir erst einmal heiraten", entschied Viserys und trat neben sie. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie nah an seinen Körper. „Meine süße Schwester wird mir einen Erben aus reinem Blut geben, um das Vermächtnis unseres Hauses zu sichern. Dann besorgen wir uns eine Armee und erobern unseren Thron zurück."

Viserys streichelte ihre Wange und sie lächelte ihren Bruder zaghaft an. Heute hatte er gute Laune und da war er besonders nett zu ihr. Manchmal hatte er schlechte Laune, dann mied er sie und sie ihn. Aber er behandelte sie immer gut, denn sie war dazu bestimmt ihm zu gehören.

Manchmal war ihre Beziehung schwierig gewesen, besonders wenn sie sich in unangenehmen Situationen befunden hatten. Aber Lord Coriolanus war immer gut zu ihnen gewesen, hatte sich um sie gekümmert und ihre Beziehung richtig gestellt. Einmal hatte Viserys ihr vorgeworfen, dass wenn sie früher geboren wurden wäre, dass Rhaegar keine Braut gebraucht hätte und nie mit Lyanna Stark weggelaufen wäre. Aber Lord Coriolanus hatte ihnen gesagt, dass die Götter bestimmt hatten, dass Daenerys seine Braut war und nicht die von Rhaegar. Es hatte ihr Verhältnis sehr verbessert und nie wieder hatte Viserys ihr Vorwürfe gemacht. Stattdessen betonte er ihre Schönheit und ihre Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter.

„So wird es sein", stimmte Daenerys daher leise, aber glücklich zu. „Wir werden gemeinsam unser Haus wieder aufbauen."

Es gab niemand der dagegen sprach. Wieso sollten sie es auch? So war es geplant gewesen, seit sie sich erinnern konnte. Seit ihrer Geburt.

Lord Coriolanus Umber hatte sie großgezogen. Er war der Meister des Rechts ihres Vaters gewesen und ein treuer Gefolgsmann ihrer Familie. Vater hatte ihn mit Drachenstein geschickt, als die Rebellen nach Königsmund gerückt waren, um auch in ihrer Heimat eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Schon bevor die Rebellen Königsmund eingenommen hatten, hatte er ein großes Schiff vorbereiten und beladen lassen. Sobald bekannt geworden war, dass Königsmund an die Rebellen gefallen war, waren sie mit ihrem gesamten Haushalt auf dem Schiff geflohen. Viele hatten das als voreilig betrachtet und die Burg als besseren Stützpunkt gesehen, aber das Schiff war in den letzten siebzehn Jahren Viserys und Daenerys ein Zuhause gewesen. Immer wieder hatten sie damit fliehen müssen, doch hatten sie so immer ein Dach über dem Kopf gehabt.

Neben Viserys war Lord Coriolanus die einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben. Eine Art Großvater, der immer einen vernünftigen Rat für sie hatte und dabei half zu überleben und ihre Familie fortzusetzen. Für Viserys war es am wichtigsten, dass er Pläne hatte den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern und sehr gut darin war Beziehungen zu knüpfen.

Magister Mopatis war nicht glücklich. Daenerys wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sein Plan beiseite geworfen wurde oder einfach nur das Viserys Lord Coriolanus' Ratschlag dem Vorzug gab. Vielleicht hielt er seinen Plan für sehr gut, vielleicht aber hielt er nur seine Meinung für besonders bedeutsam.

Trotz Viserys' Entscheidung warf Magister Mopatis sie nicht aus seinem Haus. Stattdessen versicherte er ihrem Bruder und ihr, dass er ihre Hochzeit ausrichten würde.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis gingen die Geschwister Hand in Hand im Garten spazieren. „Eigentlich hätten wir in Königsmund heiraten sollen. In der großen Septe von Baelor", erzählte Viserys ihr und starrte sehnsüchtig aufs Meer hinaus. „Wir werden unser Gelübde erneuern, sobald wir die Stadt wieder unter unsere Kontrolle gebracht werden. Überall wird unser Wappen thronen. Ich werde es in die Steinmauern einschlagen lassen, sodass sie nie wieder vergessen werden, wer ihre wahren Herrscher sind."

Mit glitzernden Augen, voller Fröhlichkeit nicht Wut, sah Viserys sie an. „Wir werden ihre Herrscher sein. Ich bin ihr König und wenn wir heiraten, wirst du ihre Königin sein", erklärte Viserys, als gehörte ihnen der Thron bereits wieder. „Du wirst die Krone unserer Mutter tragen und so schön sein wie sie."

Daenerys erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Von den übrig gebliebenen Erinnerungsstücken und Schätze aus ihrem alten Haus war die Krone ihrer Mutter für Viserys das wichtigste. Wichtiger als seine eigene. Es würde eine Ehre sein, sie zu tragen.

„Sehe ich ihr sehr ähnlich, Viserys?"

Obwohl sie die Frage schon oft gestellt hatte, tat sie es immer wieder gerne. Viserys machte es nichts aus. Er hörte sie gerne und beantwortete sie noch umso lieber.

„Du bist ihr Ebenbild. Wunderschön, elegant und graziös. Ihr habt dasselbe Lächeln, die eiserne Geduld und die erhabene Sanftmut. Eine wiedergeborene Königin um erneut eine Königin zu sein", verwöhnte er sie mit der geliebte Antwort. „Wir werden für zusammen sein, wie Vater und Mutter. Niemand wird unsere Liebe trennen können."

Unsere Liebe. Daenerys hörte es so gern. Ihr Herz schlug vor Aufregung, als Viserys seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und nah an sie herantrat. Sie berührten sich nicht, aber es fehlte nicht viel. Sanft verschloss ihr Bruder seine Lippen mit ihren und eifrig erwiderte sie den Kuss. Es war alles was sie teilen durften, um das Brennen füreinander zu löschen. Daenerys wollte mehr, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was das sein sollte und immer wenn sie Viserys darum bat, antwortete er ihr „Später" und „es ist nicht erlaubt, nicht bis wir verheiratet sind".

Das war eines der Gründe warum sie es nicht abwarten konnte mit Viserys verheiratet zu sein. Sie freute sich auf das was noch kommen würde. Etwas was vielleicht das erwartete Brennen löschen würde.

Aber Daenerys wollte noch mehr von der Ehe. Lord Coriolanus hatte ihr davon erzählt und sie wollte es unbedingt. Kinder. Viserys würde ihr Kinder schenken und sie würde eine Mutter sein. Wenn sie ihren Bruder heiratete, würden sie endlich wieder eine Familie haben. Menschen die füreinander da waren und die sie nie verlassen würden. Es gab keine Einsamkeit mehr zu fürchten. Wenn Viserys sie mal wieder mied, weil er wütend war, dann hätte sie eines ihrer Kinder um sich zu trösten.

Als sie sich lösten, umschlang Daenerys ihren Bruder mit ihren Armen und hielt sich an seinem Hals fest. „Versprichst du mir viele Kinder zu schenken?", bat sie in Glück getränkt. Jetzt bestand ihre größte Chance, wo Viserys so zufrieden war. „Jungen und Mädchen?"

Lächelnd sah Viserys sie an und streichelte ihr durchs Haar. „Jungen und Mädchen", bestätigte er ihr. „Wir werden viele Prinzen und Prinzessin machen. Sie werden so aussehen wie wir. Silbernes Haar und violette Augen. Wahre Erben unseres valyrischem Erbes aus reinem Blut."

Erfreut erwiderte sie Viserys Lächeln mit ihrem eigenen. „Dann werde ich die glücklichste Frau der Welt sein. Oh Bruder, ich liebe dich so sehr." Viserys teilte ihre Aufregung und wirbelte sie herum. Glücklich hielten sie danach Ewigkeiten in den Armen. Ihr Bruder vergrub seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und erwiderte: „Und ich liebe dich, Dany."

So sollte es sein. Nur sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Wie es immer gewesen war und wie es auch immer sein würde.

* * *

**Tyrion Lennister I**

„_Niemand ist glücklich ohne irgendeine Art von Wahnvorstellung. Selbsttäuschung sind für unser Glück genauso wichtig wie die Realität." (Christian Estelbo W.)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Für ihn war die Nacht noch nicht annähernd vorüber, als er geweckt wurden war. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber würde es bald tun, wie der Diener ihm mitteilte. Tyrion hatte darum gebeten um diese Zeit geweckt zu werden, schließlich hatte Lady Katniss den Kampf auf Sonnenaufgang festgelegt.

Der Kampf! Was für eine Aufregung.

Am liebsten hätte Tyrion den ganzen Abend mit Lachen verbracht. Aber es schien unangebracht in der Situation zu sein mit Cerseis explodierendem Zorn und der Feierlichkeit der Nordländer.

Dennoch freute Tyrion sich bereits darauf. Nicht weil er seinen Neffen gewinnen sehen wollte, sondern weil er auf das Gegenteil hoffte. Er hatte auf das Flüstern der Nordländer geachtet, die Lady Katniss als eine begnadete Kämpferin priesen. Wenn Männer das zugeben konnten und auch wollten, dann musste sie unglaublich sein.

Joffrey war das Gegenteil von begnadet. Er war grottenschlecht. Und das konnte Tyrion beurteilen, trotz keines eigenen Talentes für den Kampf. So hoffte Tyrion darauf, dass Joffrey sich total blamierte. Allerdings bekam das ganze einen ernsten Charakter, weil es hieß, dass es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sei. Natürlich wollte er seinen Neffen – der ein grausamer und verwöhnter Junge war – nicht tot sehen. Außerdem konnte es auch schlimme Folgen haben für die Beziehungen zwischen Haus Stark, Haus Baratheon und vor allem Haus Lennister.

In etwa konnte Tyrion sich vorstellen, wie Lord Tywin auf die Herausforderung reagiert hätte. Ihm wäre was Besseres als König Robert, der einfach nur zugestimmt hatte und bei seinem Sohn sorglos darauf bestand, dass er antrat. Für Robert stand das Endergebnis schon fest – wie auch bei vielen anderen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Joffrey siegen würde und das er Katniss vom Tod begnadigen würde und dann auf die Verlobung zwischen den beiden bestehen würde. Selbst wenn es so ablaufen würde, war Tyrion sich sicher, dass es nicht damit enden würde, dass sich Haus Baratheon und Haus Stark endlich vereinigen würden. Der Blick des Mädchens zeigte das sie eine Kämpferin war und sie würde nie bereit sein sich Joffrey unterzuordnen.

Aber Tyrion glaubte sowieso nicht, dass der Kampf so ausgehen würde. Joffrey war viel zu Übermütig. Das war leicht daran zu erkennen, wie er sich beim Frühstück benahm. Während Tyrion und Jaime sich nicht danach fühlten überhaupt etwas zu essen, stopfte Joffrey sich mit allem voll, was er als schmackhaft ansah. Auch Cersei trank wenig sorglos an ihrem süßen Wein, obwohl sie doch am meisten darüber gewütet hatte, dass ihr „kleiner Junge" in solch einen barbarischen Kampf gezogen wurde. Auch König Robert hatte schon mit Trinken und Essen begonnen. Sie alle waren ungewöhnlich früh schlafen gegangen, nachdem das Fest zum erliegen gekommen war. Myrcella und Tommen waren allerdings noch in ihren Betten.

„Ich habe über das Kal-if-fee recherchiert", berichtete er in die sorglose Runde. Maester Plutarch, der Maester von Winterfell, hatte ihm ein Buch zu dem Thema zur Verfügung gestellt. „Lord Starks Aussage war wahr. Es ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, der in den Gesetzen der Sieben Königslande verankert ist. Bei einer Weigerung müsstest du an die Mauer gehen."

Seine Schwester rollte mit den Augen. „Das wissen wir alles schon. Hast du deine Zeit damit verschwendet, etwas nachzulesen, dass wir schon wussten?"

Tyrion entschloss sich, wie so oft, seine Schwester einfach zu ignorieren. „Der Kampfbereich ist rund, besitzt etwa einen Durchmesser von fünfzehn Metern und wird von Soldaten umschlossen, die nur ihr Schild bei sich haben. Als Herausgeforderter darfst du die Waffe wählen. Traditionell stehen dir ein Langschwert, ein Kampfstab, ein Speer, ein Kurzschwert und Schild und eine Axt zur Verfügung. Du kannst auch mehrere Waffen wählen. Der Herausforderer, als Lady Katniss, wird dann dieselben Waffen wählen die du nimmst. Es wird keine Rüstung im Kampf getragen und das ganze beginnt, wenn das Oberhaupt des Hauses den Gong schlägt. Eigentlich wäre es Lord Stark, aber da er nicht auf die Verlobung besteht, sondern ihr, König Robert, werdet ihr das übernehmen. Der Kampf ist beendet, wenn einer von euch beiden eindeutig tot ist." Also wahrscheinlich wenn einer den Kopf verloren hatte.

„Wieso sollte ich keine Rüstung tragen? Das gehört zu einem Ritter dazu."

„Du bist kein Ritter", erinnerte Tyrion seinen Neffen zu gerne. „Und im Norden trägt man traditionell keine Rüstung. Tatsächlich wird es als Feigheit ausgelegt. Du würdest nur Verspottung ernten, wenn du mit einer Rüstung hinunter gehst und dann müsstest du sie immer noch ablegen."

Sein Neffe verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht als Feigling bezeichnet zu werden, obwohl man mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, dass er einer war. „Ich sollte nicht gezwungen sein an solch einem barbarischen Ritual teilzunehmen. Ich bin ein Prinz!"

An Cerseis Lächeln konnte er sehen, dass sie zu gern auch eine Beleidigung hinzufügen wollte, aber ihr Ehemann kam ihr beim sprechen zuvor: „Solltest du dich weigern, wirst du heute noch zur Mauer reisen und kein Prinz mehr sein. Die Nordmänner sind deine Landsmänner. Du wirst sie mit Respekt behandeln und ihre Traditionen achten. Von mir aus weigere dich. Ich habe Tommen um dich zu ersetzen, wenn du kein Mann sein willst."

„Robert", schimpfte Cersei wie eine wütende Hexe. „Er ist dein Erbe!"

Der Tisch polterte mit dem Geschirr, als König Robert seine Faust darauf fliegen ließ. „Dann soll er sich gefälligst auch so benehmen! Keiner meiner Söhne würde vor einem Kampf davonlaufen! Oder darüber jammern, dass er keine Rüstung tragen darf! Entweder du kämpfst oder du wirst jetzt dein Pferd besteigen und Richtung Mauer reiten!"

Der Fingerzeig zur Tür war gar nicht nötig. König Roberts Ton vermittelte genau, dass er nicht bereit war einen Kompromiss zu machen. Joffrey sah absolut entsetzt und ängstlich aus. Er war bleich wie der Tod, im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, die rot vor Zorn und Empörung war. Tyrion konnte kaum beschreiben, wie sehr ihm die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Verwandtschaft gefielen. Er hatte seiner Schwester noch nie viel Liebe entgegen bringen können und auch bei Joffrey war es nicht anders. Sein Neffe war von Natur aus grausam und dumm, aber seine Weltfremdheit und Verwöhntheit, hatte ihm seine Mutter anerzogen. Cersei hatte Joffrey immer von all ihren Kindern bevorzugt und das zeigte sich auch in seinem Verhalten.

Ergeben schaute Joffrey auf seinen Teller und erklärte leise murmelnd: „Ich werde zum Kampf antreten, Vater."

Obwohl Joffrey in seiner seltsamen Art immer bemüht war, die Anerkennung seines Vaters zu gewinnen, hatte er damit nie Erfolg. Auch jetzt nicht. König Robert verdrehte nur spöttisch die Augen und trank einen weiteren großen Schluck von seinem Wein.

„Ich habe mich umgehört", nahm Tyrion das vorherige Gespräch wieder auf. Zwar mochte er seinen Neffen nicht, doch er gehörte zur Familie. Ihm war die Familie immer wichtig gewesen, egal wie miserabel sie ihn behandelten. „Lady Katniss soll eine erfahrende Jägerin und eine begnadete Kriegerin sein. Alle sprechen davon, dass sie unübertroffen im Bogenschießen ist und einen Speer weiter werfen kann als jeder Mann. Zum Glück ist der Wettkampf kein Jagdereignis. Allerdings soll sie auch im Umgang mit dem Schwert sehr gut sein, obwohl ich dazu nichts Genaueres weiß. Nebenbei soll sie noch eine beeindruckende Reiterin sein und ein großes militärisches Verständnis haben. In allem scheint sie eine angesehene Kriegerin zu sein und jeder der Nordmänner rechnet mit ihrem Sieg. Sie ist also keine Gegnerin, die du unterschätzen solltest."

„Sie ist ein Mädchen!" Er unterschätzte sie natürlich. „Wie gut kann sie schon sein? Ein Schlag und sie ist tot."

Statt auf Joffrey grenzenlos dummen Optimismus einzugehen, war König Robert von etwas anderem aufgebracht. „Du wirst sie nicht töten, Joffrey!", wütete der König. Sein Sohn zuckte wieder zusammen und Cersei schien mit den Augen Dolche auf ihn zu schleudern. „Wenn du eindeutig gewonnen hast, indem du sie entwaffnest, werde ich den Kampf für beendet erklären. Ich will das du Lady Lyanna heiratest, nicht sie tötest."

Alle Augen schauten zum König. Dieser war rot vor Zorn und sah aufgeplustert aus. Kein schöner Anblick. Für niemanden.

„Meine Schwester heißt Katniss", erklärte eine Stimme und sie alle drehten sich überrascht um. Es war die Tochter von Lord Stark. Die Mittlere, die nach ihrer Mutter kam. Ihre langen roten Haare machten sie markant. Sie trug ihre Haare wie ihre Schwester Katniss gestern Abend. Ihr Name war… Sansa! Lady Sansa hatte eine ganz andere Haltung als ihre ältere Schwester. Nicht so selbstbewusst, aber anmutig und fein. Wie eine wahre Dame. „Tatsächlich hat sie mit meiner Tante Lyanna nichts gemeinsam, sodass es keinen Grund gibt sie zu verwechseln. Meine Tante Lyanna war wild und leidenschaftlich, während meine Schwester Katniss diszipliniert und kühl ist. Sie sehen sich nicht einmal wirklich ähnlich, außer man zählt Haarfarbe und Augenfarbe."

Tyrion war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die Korrektur beim König im Kopf überhaupt ankam. Er schien so versessen darauf zu sein, dass seine Liebe in Lord Starks ältester Tochter wiedergeboren war. Aber für Tyrion war es eine interessante Information. Lady Katniss klang nach dieser kurzen Beschreibung viel mehr nach ihrem Vater, als nach ihrer Tante oder auch ihrer Mutter. Sie klang nicht nach einem Mädchen, das entführt würden könnte – oder wie einige behaupteten, weggelaufen war. Aber sie hatte auch bewiesen, dass sie anders war, indem sie den Kampf gewählt hatte.

Lady Sansa bewies ihre Manieren, indem sie einen perfekten Knicks vollführte. Hinter ihr stand ihr Geschworenes Schild. Ein wunderschöner Ritter, der den Namen Finnick Odair trug. Tyrion war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Ritter und seiner Familie – dem schönen Teil davon – nicht entgangen.

„Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung, Euer Majestäten", sagte Lady Sansa voller Förmlichkeit. „Ich bin hier, um euch zum Kampf nach draußen zu begleiten. Die Sonne geht gleich auf."

Eine gute Erinnerung. Jaime, der am Frühstückstisch nicht wie üblich gesprochen hatte, stand als erstes auf, ging zu Joffrey und klopfte ihn auffordernd auf die Schulter. Jaime hätte so einen Kampf mit Freuden geführt. Obwohl, gegen ein Mädchen hätte auch er sich wohl gesträubt zu kämpfen, allerdings aus ehrenwerten Gründen als ihr Neffe.

Wie der Rest seiner Familie erhob auch er sich vom Stuhl und watschelte zu Lady Sansa hinüber. Vergnügt sah er auf und fragte ungeniert: „Ich werde dann mal das Eis brechen und die Offensichtlichkeit ansprechen. Wieso seht ihr aus wie ein Lennister, Ser Finnick? Sind wir Geschwister?"

Natürlich spottete Tyrion nur. Sein Vater hat sich nie für Frauen interessiert, seit seine Mutter gestorben war, also so lange er sich erinnern konnte. Tatsächlich spottete er immer wieder über die Gelüste von Männern gegenüber Huren, besonders bei Tyrion.

„Halbgeschwister", korrigierte Ser Finnick ihn aber zum Schock aller. „Wir teilen denselben Vater." Desinteressiert warf er seinen Blick auf die Zwillinge. „Nicht das ich Blut für bedeutungsvoll halte. Ich bin Lady Sansa verpflichtet."

Als diese sich nach einem kurzen Knicks in Bewegung setzte, folgte Ser Finnick ihr und bildete so eine Abschirmung zu dem Rest von ihnen. Tyrion hörte wie Cersei zischend an Jaime flüsterte, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte. Das Vater niemals ihre Mutter mit einem Bastard entehrt hatte. Aber vielleicht war es möglich.

Bei den Göttern, ihr Vater war sicher nicht unfehlbar. Das wusste Tyrion besser als jeder andere. Ser Finnick schien auch sehr jung zu sein. Am Anfang seiner zwanziger. Damit wäre er lange nach Mutters Tod gezeugt wurden. Wenn man also nicht davon ausging, dass Lord Tywin Lennister in vollkommender Abstinenz und Keuschheit lebte, dann konnte es gut möglich sein, dass er irgendwann einen Bastard gezeugt hatte. Allerdings fragte Tyrion sich, ob Vater sich dessen bewusst war und wie es sein konnte, dass es Ser Finnick wusste. Anscheinend bedeutete ihm diese Verwandtschaft nichts, obwohl er davon wusste. Und wie war er ausgerechnet im Norden bei Haus Stark gelandet?

Ser Finnick Odair sah aus wie ein Lennister. Tatsächlich fand Tyrion, dass er eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Jaime besaß. Sowohl vom Körperbau, als auch von den Gesichtszügen. Sein Haar wirkte mehr wie Bronze als Gold und seine Augen konnten eher als Türkis statt Grün bezeichnet werden, aber das Kinn und die Nase konnten das der Zwillinge sein. Ja, mit einem Blick konnte man ihn gut als bessere Ergänzung der Lennister-Zwillinge ausgeben, als Tyrion selbst. Endlich hatte er eine Vorstellung davon, wie er aussehen könnte, wenn er kein Zwerg geworden wäre.

Auch besaß Ser Finnick den Hochmut der Lennisters – oder Selbstbewusstsein, wenn man es charmant bezeichnen wollte. Es schien in seiner Körperhaltung verwachsen zu sein.

„Seid ihr schon lange im Norden, Ser Finnick?", erkundigte Tyrion sich interessiert. Hatte sein Vater mit einer Nordländerin geschlafen oder mit einer Frau die in den Norden ausgewandert war?

„Ich bin mit sieben Jahren hierhergekommen", antwortete der Ritter ihm. „Das war vor vierzehn Jahren. Ich hab niemals zurückgeblickt."

Wieso auch immer – denn er kannte den Mann nicht – glaubte Tyrion ihm. Wenn man es einmal so betrachtete, dann hatte Ser Finnick als Bastard eine beeindruckende Laufbahn hinter sich. Auch als Lennister-Bastard. Schließlich wusste Tyrion nichts von ihm und konnte daher nicht glauben, dass der Mann die Unterstützung von ihrem Vater gehabt hatte. Dementsprechend musste sich der siebenjährige Junge hier eine Stelle erkämpft haben, die zu einer militärischen Laufbahn geführt hatte und dann war er noch zum Ritter geschlagen wurden, obwohl das im Norden kaum üblich war. Er hatte sich einen eigenen Nachnamen verdient und war zum Geschworenen Schild von einer Tochter von Lord Stark ernannt wurden. Das war wahrlich beeindruckend.

Kurz bevor sie hinaus traten, besann Tyrion sich wieder auf die Situation und fragte: „Haltet ihr Lady Katniss für eine gute Kämpferin?"

Ser Finnick warf ihm ein Lächeln nach hinten und erklärte sicher: „Katniss Stark wird zu einer Legende werden. Sie unübertroffen. Im Charakter, wie auch im Kampf."

Bevor Tyrion deswegen so richtig Magenschmerzen bekommen konnte, traten sie hinaus und die Trommeln erklangen.

Gingen sie hier etwa zu Joffreys Hinrichtung?


End file.
